


Máscaras

by JiAh_M17



Series: Mariposas de colores [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, m-preg, mariposasdecolores, roamance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Máscara: Es una figura que representa un rostro humano, animal o  puramente imaginario. Con la que una persona puede cubrir  su rostro, para no ser reconocida,  tomar el aspecto de otra o practicar  actividades escénicas o rituales.De manera simbólica, ocultamos nuestras inseguridades,  miedos y cicatrices,  tras una mascara, que  puede ser representada por opulencia,  triunfos o cualquier otra característica que sea considerada favorable en esta sociedad.





	1. Prólogo: Tras la mascara.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.

Según los libros de historia, a finales de año 2010 aproximadamente, una serie de catástrofes ambientales, pandemias,  las guerras por territorios y sus riquezas minaron a la humanidad, más del 65% de la población mundial pereció. Durante esa misma época un grupo de científicos, sobrevivientes, pioneros en sus campos de los llamados países del primer mundo, tomaron en sus frágiles manos el rumbo de que había quedado de la humanidad.

 

La poca información develada al escarnio público, experimentos clandestinos que habían iniciado antes del gran exterminio, como mera curiosidad, se volvieron protagonistas para definir el siguiente paso evolutivo de la humanidad. Algunos voluntarios atraídos con promesas sin una base real, otros cautivos, individuos quienes nadie reclamo su desaparición.

 

Para el otoño del año 2025, los escasos registros indican que las observaciones aún no habían dado frutos deseados y la cantidad objetos de prueba era cada vez menor en el planeta. Dichas pruebas experimentales al llegar a oídos de los líderes políticos sobrevivientes, del decadente sociedad humana. Quienes mantuvieron un orden relativo luego de los días de desolación. Hicieron caso omiso a las antiguas leyes morales dejándolas en el olvido, ante el público repudiando el actuar del pequeño grupo de eruditos, y en secreto fomentándolos.

 

Para el año 2030, los esfuerzos dieron sus frutos y los expertos lograron implantar una matriz generada a partir de las células de individúo en cuestión y luego un de tratamiento de hormonas variante de la progesterona. Para el momento los prejuicios por las preferencias de género estaban casi extintos, debido que instinto de supervivencia en el colectivo, fue mayor que sus reglas morales.

 

El primer sujeto. El primer éxito de este intento cuestionable por salvar a la especie, se dio a conocer durante el verano de año 2030. Sin embargo, nadie previo las consecuencias de las modificaciones genéticas hechas en primeras etapas de las investigaciones, algunos seres sin escrupulosos creyéndose seres supremos. A ninguno de los sujetos de pruebas se les informo de las modificaciones genéticas que se usaron para lograr una matriz artificial exitosa. _Hombres llevando vida en su interior._

 

La prueba de los cambios como especie, llego en el 2045 y subsecuentes, cuando comenzaron darse caso en toda Gea de embarazos en adolescentes de sexo masculino, sin la milagrosa formula obtenida quince años antes. Las investigaciones no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron con la búsqueda a tan extraña situación, sin embargo, mucho de estas criaturas, nunca conocieron a sus jóvenes progenitores, bebés arrebatados de sus jóvenes, asustadizos e inexpertos padres. Para conocer la causa de estas _rarezas_. La comunidad científica de esa época, no tardó en dar con la respuesta.

 

Y el rechazo no se hizo esperar, perseguidos, sin derechos a ser llamados humanos. Creciendo y siendo educados como lo que no eran para su propia protección o simple vergüenza. Así como alguna una vez, el color de la piel, los rasgos étnicos, o el simple hecho de amar al alguien fuera de la norma, fue visto como una forma de discriminación.

 

Muchos años pasaron para ser considerados, iguales. Organizaciones creadas a favor de sus derechos nacieron para tomar acciones al ver la incompetencia del gobierno, dando lugar a nuevas legislaciones, de la cuales esto niños y nosotros sus descendientes tendríamos los mismos derechos de los otros ciudadanos. Sin embargo, todos esos derechos y leyes igualitarias no evitaron el abandono de aquellos niños, _abominaciones_ , que pudieran concebir. Para el año 2169 «año de mi nacimiento», ya había pruebas para determinar el generó de un recién nacido. Con tan solo un par de horas de haber llegado este mundo, para ser amado o rechazado.

 

Mi madre al saber el resultado de mi prueba, decidida a no tener que lidiar con alguien como _yo_ , me dejo a merced de su madre, la mujer que se hizo cargo de mí. O al menos eso creí durante años, pues ella se empeño en hacerme vivir bajo una mentira.

 

Los años pasaron, e inevitablemente me enamore y creí en sus promesas, palabras de un adolescente sin un fundamento real, pero solo fui un juego para  o solo una relación de poca importancia. Y esa relación tuvo sus propias consecuencias. Mi abuela, la mujer que se hizo cargo de mí, que me crío, era una dama de mente obtusa,  una testaruda.  Me echo de su casa cuando se enteró, que su nieto, _el resbalón  de su hija_ , había cometido el mismo «error». Estaba embarazado.

 

Tenía diecisiete años, estaba asustado, confundido y dolido. Trate de sobreponerme a las circunstancias que  estaba enfrentando,  pero el destino tenía preparada otra treta injusta para mí. El pequeño ser que llevaba en mi vientre, no resistió las largas jornadas de trabajo. No había terminado la escuela, y no había conseguido un mejor empleo. Más que como cargador y el poco alimento que recibía y que mi cuerpo retenía jugaron en contra.

 

Una parte de mi humanidad murió esa fatídica tarde de invierno, cuando desperté el hospital y el medico me miro con la mayor lástima que se le pude dar a un ser humano. Ese día llore como cuando era niño y no me permitan salir a jugar, llore sin poder contenerme hasta la inconsciencia. Esa fatídica tarde no solo murió mi bebé, también se fue una parte mí. Esa noche desperté después la guardia nocturna, me jure a mí mismo no permitir que nadie volviera jugar a hacerme daño.

 

Bastaron unos cuantos meses para que la suerte volviera a sonreírme, tenía un mejor empleo, un nuevo hogar, mejor que la habitación donde me hospedaba  y todo tomará su lugar. Sin embargo, ese vacio a un permanecía, aún añoraba a mi bebé, darle ese cariño que llevaba encerrado en mi corazón y el hecho de no tenerlo me mataba.  Un par de años después, con mi vida tomando un mejor rumbo decidí  adoptar un pequeño niño de ojos rasgados. Si madre biológica se le dificultaba cuidar de él y yendo en contra de sus propios sentimientos, me entrego a su hijo a través de una  agencia de adopción.    

 

 


	2. Capítulo I: Aún no lo entiendo.

**_KyungSoo_ **

Mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, al igual que la de JiHoon. Solo tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza, y es que «JongIn es un idiota». No sé como siempre se las arregla para llegar tarde y mucho menos como me las arregló yo, para aún seguir a su lado.  De hecho aún no puedo explicar como ese mal primer encuentro fue el inicio de nuestra relación.

 

_Esa noche estaba en casa, y de alguna manera mi hijo, logro convencerme de aceptar la invitación de BaekHyun, —en algún momento ambos había confabulado en mi contra y hasta una niñera se habían conseguido, —era el segundo aniversario de su club nocturno y terminé asistiendo al evento para complacer a JiHoon y evitar algún futuro reclamo de mi amigo, hasta ese punto las cosas son vividas en mi memoria._

 

_Había tomado un par de tragos, y las cosas ya no eran tan claras. En algún momento abandoné mi asiento, aún no había encontrado a BaekHyun, y vi a un sujeto, «JongIn», coquetear con una chica, quien no se veía feliz, o tal vez fue mi percepción nublada por el alcohol._

 

 _No sabría decir con exactitud, en que_ _estaba pensado y en cualquier otra ocasión los habría ignorado. Pero me entrometí en una situación donde no era bienvenido, defendiendo a esa muchacha. Ella me dio las gracias y se alejo de nosotros, poco después hice  lo mismo que ella, sin embargo, no había tomado en cuenta en su momento la reacción de JongIn._

 

_No sé cuanto tiempo paso, entre ese incidente y que  JongIn tomara cartas en el asunto, se acercó a mí, y el muy tonto fingió tropezar y derramó su trago sobre mi ropa. Acompañado de una actuación muy gastada. Seguida de un giño, «Ay,  lo siento derrame mi bebida sobre ti. Hola  guapo~»._

 

 _Para ese punto mi cerebro solo recuerda fragmentos y lo poco que sé, es gracias a BaekHyun, quien me conto lo que más o menos había sucedido después.  En mi estado, le di un puñetazo a JongIn en el rostro, que lo dejó sobre el piso del club y con moretón. BaekHyun me apartó de ese lugar y me llevó a la oficina que tenía dentro del edificio, hasta que BaekHyun consiguió un poco de tiempo y me llevó a casa. Situación por demás_ vergonzosa para mí.

 

JongIn finalmente llegó, y no lo recibiría de la mejor manera.  En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi le  di un golpe en el hombro. —Eso es por llegar tarde y ya sabes que eso me molesta.

 

—Lo siento KyungSoo,  tuve una reunión de último minuto. —Dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

 

—Son solo excusas, amigo, eres un despistado, y mientras mi pobre  estómago se digiere a sí mismo. —Fueron las palabras de JiHoon, —papá termina con él, es un tonto.

 

JongIn me miro sorprendido,  si bien no era la primera vez JiHoon expresaba ese tipo de comentarios. JongIn  aún tenía la misma reacción ante ellas, y el ese hecho,  sobre terminar la relación es una cuestión delicada para nosotros. Le di una palmada en el hombro a JongIn para que se tranquilizara.

 

JongIn echo a andar su automóvil, fuimos a ese restaurante que JongIn le gusta ir de vez en cuando, un lugar tranquilo y pequeño, muy acogedor realmente le gustaba ese lugar. Tuvimos una agradable  cena, dejando de lado el retraso de JongIn, quien fue molestado por JiHoon por eso.

 

Finalizada la cena y ya en casa, JiHoon se fue a su habitación, dejándonos solos en la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá, JongIn estaba anormalmente silencioso y parecía algo preocupado, casi podría  ver los engranajes en su cabeza girando. 

 

JongIn tomó mis manos. —KyungSoo, yo... he pensado esto durante un largo tiempo. Sabes, hemos estado saliendo por casi tres años y yo... No es que tiene que ser ahora, es solo que creo que podemos dar un paso más a nuestra relación.

 

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —No gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esto y algo de miedo estaba empezado a emerger de nuevo.

 

—Si hay una remota, muy remota  posibilidad de mudarnos juntos, tú, JiHoon y yo.

—No. —Una respuesta rotunda, directa, sin rodeos.

 

—No es una obligación, es solo una posibilidad.

 

—No, es no, JongIn. No daré mi brazo a torcer, no me mal entiendas JongIn, ¿si?, esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, no estoy listo aún. Eso sin contar a JiHoon es mi prioridad sin importar que.

 

»Vivir juntos es un enorme paso, y si las cosas no resultan,  no quiero que JiHoon termine involucrado.

 

— ¿Aún mantienes ese pensamiento en tu cabeza?  —JongIn sonrió, pero se que no estaba feliz, —ya te lo dije amor,  no será sencillo que te libres  de mí. No voy dejarte.

 

—Tonto.

 

—Tonto si, pero tu tonto, además, ¿por qué debo ser yo quién decida que esto se acabe?  Podrías ser tú,  él que se canse de mí, ¿has pensado eso? —JongIn me beso.

 

Y aunque no queríamos separarnos, era hora de que JongIn regresará a su departamento. Él se despidió con un beso y se fue,  cerré la puerta con lentitud, suspirando. Regrese a la sala y me encontré con JiHoon en pijamas  sentado en el sofá. —Papá, estas siendo un bobo.

 

— ¡¿Eh?!

 

—Los escuché, y me parece que estas equivocado, estas dejando que tus inseguridades dominen tu vida, JongIn es un tonto, si,  pero ese tonto te considera especial. No permitas que el miedo te domine.

 

»Estas aferrado a experiencias, de tu vida que no te permite avanzar, y con lo que vi hace un rato solo me estas demostrando eso.

 

No era el tipo de personas que llora por cualquier cosa, sin embargo,  las lágrimas comenzaron a  brotar. JiHoon me dejo sin habla, ¿en qué momento mi niño creció tanto? —Supongo que, he de admitir que tienes algo de razón, sin embargo, no quiero que esto escalé tan alto y luego se desplome.

 

—Papá  casi cumplen tres años juntos, eso sin contar el año del cuál JongIn estuvo tras de ti,  rogando para que le hicieras caso, no te parece eso suficiente, además, el tonto me cae bien.

 

»Y no te preocupes si mete la pata yo estaré allí para darle su merecido. —JiHoon sonrió.

 

—Mocoso.

 

[...]

**_JongIn._ **

 

Lo sabía, sabía que KyungSoo me daría un rotundo «no», pero tenía que intentarlo al menos, tenía que pedírselo. Casi tres años de relación con KyungSoo me han enseñado que él no confía con facilidad y  que mayor prueba haberle insistido durante un año, para que siquiera me aceptara. Las ansias de estar junto a KyungSoo, despertar a su lado cada mañana, sus ojos, su risa, su presencia que llena mi corazón, incluso recibir un golpe en el hombro por llegar tarde, quería todo eso…

 

_Un año tras KyungSoo, un año insistiéndole al doncel que de un puñetazo me tumbo al piso,  obtuve un ojo morado esa noche. Y si mis primeras intenciones no eran las mejores,  quería vengarme, darle una lección, que supiera quien era Kim JongIn. Sin embargo, no tenía planeado enamorarme como un loco de él._

 

_La segunda vez que nos encontramos fue  en la reunión social de unos socios míos,  era el encargado del servicio de catering. Con quien tuve una riña, como si las veces en las que nos encontramos estaban destinadas a terminar mal. Fue en esa ocasión en donde descubrí su nombre, y su empleo, el dueño de su propio negocio junto con amigo extranjero._

 

_Solo investigue un poco sobre KyungSoo, tratando de crear oportunidades de encontrarme con él. Con el tiempo las palabras rudas, disminuyeron un poco. Era algo amable conmigo, no obstante, la  idea que KyungSoo tenia sobre mi no había cambiado, KyungSoo seguía creyendo que había segundas intenciones tras mi comportamiento, segundas intensiones que terminarían lastimándolo. Cosa que ya no era cierta, cada momento de  convivencia con KyungSoo me había dado la oportunidad de conocerle. Fue desesperante también, que KyungSoo fuese tan obstinado, de alguna manera eso, también me atraía._

 

_¿Quién diría que una discusión, me daría la oportunidad, que KyungSoo aceptará sus sentimientos? Lo que ambos estábamos experimentado era recíproco._

 

_Estábamos en la entrada  de su casa, discutiendo; él me exigió que no lo volviera a buscar, pero no podía hacerlo,  ya no podría hacer eso. Las cosas se calentaron un poco —y no en la forma que hubiese deseado, —él grito, yo respondí de una manera similar y en medio de todo eso KyungSoo soltó las mejores palabras que pude escuchar en es momento._

  
  
_« ¡Aléjate de mí, antes de que haya más sentimientos de por medio...!»_

 

_El silencio nos embargo, dejamos los gritos a un lado y decidimos que hablar como dos personas civilizadas sería lo mejor. Conversamos y en ese momento dejamos nuestros sentimientos en claro, sin embargo, KyungSoo y yo no éramos nada. Para eso tuve que esperar un poco, solo un poco más, KyungSoo termino cediendo y ambos decidimos ir despacio. Citando sus palabras, «si hay  futuro para nosotros, solo hay  que dejar que las cosas se den solas»._

 

No volví a sacar el tema nuevamente, y simplemente decidí simular que nunca tuvimos esa conversación. Eso sin contar la cantidad de cosas que se acumularon en la oficina, pronto tendría que hacer un viaje fuera de la ciudad, afinar los detalles de un nuevo proyecto.

 

Un video llamado desde Jeju, para programar la reunión, y todo cerca de la fecha de nuestro aniversario número tres las cosas no podrían ser mas complicadas, sin embargo, en una  noche de insomnio,  antes del viaje, mientras meditaba lo que haría; tal vez la falta de sueño esa noche  fue la causa. Creí que sería una buena idea, llevar a KyungSoo y a JiHoon conmigo, estaría allí desde el  jueves y al terminar la reunión,  tendría el fin de semana para pasarlo juntos.

 

Le hablé a KyungSoo de ello,  al principió estuvo un poco reacio al viaje, —algo de KyungSoo supongo, —no obstante, accedió, su trabajo había sido ajetreado últimamente y tal vez había obtenido un poco de ayuda de un compañero de trabajo, gracias a YiXing por casi echarlo del edificio  para que se fuese conmigo.

 

Hechas las maletas y después de un corto vuelo, llegamos a la isla a media mañana, el clima era bastante agradable.  Deje a KyungSoo  y a JiHoon  en una pequeña casa que había alquilado para nuestra estadía en Jeju.

 

Aunque no quisiera, era mi obligación estar presente en esa reunión, por demás aburrida, pero necesaria. Era parte de mi trabajo, no  obstante, me gustaría poder estar con KyungSoo, besarlo sin sentido hasta que no pudiera soportarlo más y ser golpeado en el hombro por no querer terminar un buen momento.  O simplemente pasar mi tiempo con ellos y no con un montón de hombres malhumorados y sus secretarias.

 

Esta demás decir que, YiFan se molestó un poco conmigo, sin embargo, él estaba en la misma situación que yo o peor, apenas los demás se retiraron,  solo JoonMyeon, YiFan y yo quedamos en la sala, él  tuvo que retirarse por asuntos personales. Salió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron caminar, era el jefe, sin embargo,  eso no le importo para irse sin decir mucho.

 

— ¿A dónde va? —Dije al ver partir a YiFan.

 

JoonMyeon me miro y respondió. —Es una historia muy larga.

 

_  
_


	3. Capítulo II: Estoy soñando.

**_JongIn_ **

 

Habiendo salido de la reunión con el gruñón de YiFan, y su fantástico acto de magia, regrese a la casa. KyungSoo y JiHoon estaban viendo la televisión. Una imagen agradable. Me uní a ellos, vimos una película o quizás dos, no lo sé.  Estaba mas concentrado en observar a KyungSoo, tanto que JiHoon me lanzó un cojín a la cabeza, tiene buena puntería, cuando KyungSoo fue por un vaso de agua y apenas reaccioné.

 

—La tele esta frente a tu cara, —dijo mostrando su lengua. —Eres un tonto amigo.

 

— ¿Soy tu amigo?

 

—No, solo eres el único idiota que ha estado detrás de mi papá, que me agrada. —JiHoon soltó con ligereza.

 

Terminada la película o películas salimos a dar un paseo y por la cena, KyungSoo quería hacerla, pero JiHoon y yo nos impusimos, eran como pequeñas vacaciones y en vacaciones solo quieres relajarte. Cenamos en un restaurante elegido por KyungSoo, —mi novio el quisquilloso. —Regresamos a la casa, un poco tarde, tanto que JiHoon se fue a dormir rápidamente.

 

Seguí a KyungSoo a la habitación principal,  y esta demás decir que lo espié mientras cambiaba su ropa por el pijama. Él había cambiado su vestimenta por algo más cómodo y se encontraba recostado sobre la cama mientras yo seguí sus pasos y cambié mi ropa.

 

—JongIn, quería preguntarte algo.

 

—Lo que quieras amor, —no le estaba mirando.

 

— ¿Cuánto te has gastado en nosotros en este viaje?

 

—No voy a decirte eso, —sabía donde a donde iba su pregunta, y esta situación tenía que ver con mi madre.

 

— ¿Por qué no?

 

—Si lo hago, tú vas a querer devolver una parte de ese dinero y eso es algo que no pienso aceptar. Es mi dinero KyungSoo y quiero gastarlo de esta forma, —hablé con determinación.

 

—Pero JongIn... —KyungSoo rezongó.

 

—No KyungSoo, no seas obstinado, —me acerque a la cama.

 

—Tonto, —mi comentario le pareció gracioso pues soltó una carcajada antes de llamarme tonto. KyungSoo colocó su mano sobre mi rostro.

 

—Lo soy, pero soy tu tonto,  —para ese momento estaba encima de él,  devorando sus labios; estábamos disfrutando el momento, sin embargo, KyungSoo le dio fin.

 

—No podemos, JiHoon esta en la otra habitación, —su respiración estaba levemente acelerara. Sus labios estaban hinchados.

 

—Lo sé, sin embargo, eso no borra el sucio pensamiento que tengo en mi cabeza, que nos incluye a ti y a mí,  desnudos y sumergidos en el placer total, tu blanca piel perlada por el sudor y...

 

— JongIn, —bese a KyungSoo una vez más, antes de levantarme y apagar las luces.

 

Me levanté a media mañana, pasamos la noche juntos, no como habría querido pero no me quejo, busque a KyungSoo sobre la cama, pero su lado estaba frío y vacio.  Abandoné la cama en busca de KyungSoo, no sabía donde se había metido y despertar de esa formar no fue de mi agrado precisamente.

 

El maravilloso aroma de la comida llego a mi nariz, seduciéndome, guiando mis pasos.  Camine hasta la cocina, en donde encontré a KyungSoo preparando el desayuno, me quedé embelesado observando lo concentrado que estaba preparando el desayuno. Me acerque a él, intentando ser silencioso, rodeé su cuerpo, y le di un beso en la parte posterior de su cuello.

 

KyungSoo dio un salto, —me asustaste.

 

Lo giré para besar sus labios, pero KyungSoo no me dejo, y me envío al baño,  a lavar mis dientes y tomar una ducha. Lo obedecí, luego regrese con él a la cocina. La atmósfera agradable que nos rodeaba,  mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia me hacia ansiar cada vez más, que el vivir juntos sea más una realidad que una opción. Ansiaba esa  sensación de un ambiente familiar, que me faltaba en la vida.

 

— ¿Puedes despertar a JiHoon? Yo terminaré aquí.

 

Fui por JiHoon, quien en todo el tiempo, desde que desperté, el olor de la comida llenando toda la casa, y él no se había levantado. —JiHoon, levanté es hora de desayunar.

 

Él se giró sobre la cama y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza. Intente llamarlo de nuevo, con el mismo resultado, JiHoon no se levantó.  Seguí intentado un largo rato con los mismos resultados. —JiHoon...

 

—Cállate y déjame dormir, —rezongó sin dar  la cara.

 

KyungSoo se acercó a la habitación, y con su  suave y firme, voz logró lo que yo no pude hacer. JiHoon se alejó de la cama sin queja alguna.

 

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

 

—Es algo de todos los días, JiHoon es un poco flojo en las mañanas. Es mi batalla diaria, —KyungSoo sonrió.

 

Llegada la noche antes de regresar a casa y terminada la cena, solo estábamos conversando, nada del otro mundo, acompañado de los comentarios ingeniosos de JiHoon, que  solo hacían más relajado el ambiente y KyungSoo estaba calmado permitiéndonos escuchar su dulce y agradable risa. JiHoon nos dejo solos un momento. No se a donde fue, pero solo seguimos con la charla.

 

—Sabes, aunque solo han sido un par de días,  pasar tiempo contigo ha sido agradable,  —KyungSoo sonrió después de hablar.

 

—Entonces vivamos juntos, me tendrías a tu lado todo el tiempo, —solo estaba bromeando, sabía cual sería su respuesta. Ya había sido rechazado una vez y esperaba un nuevo rechazo al ser consiente de mis palabras.

 

No obstante, había algo diferente en su rostro. —Está bien.

 

—Repite lo que acabas de decir, —solté ante la simpleza de sus palabras, estaba pasmado.

 

—Aceptó mudarme contigo,  lo estuve pensado un poco, y tal vez JiHoon tuvo que ver un poco sobre mi cambio de opinión, en fin,  supongo que podemos dar ese paso juntos.

 

—KyungSoo golpéame en el hombro, vamos hazlo, —era mucho mas probable que estuviese soñando. Durmiendo junto a mi amado antes del viaje de regreso a casa y a nuestras vidas, viviendo en residencias separadas, ansiando una vida diferente.

 

—No voy a hacer eso, ¿Estás  enloqueciendo? —KyungSoo soltó una ligera carcajada.

 

—Entonces pellízcame, porque creo que estoy soñando, —y mi deseo fue concedido, JiHoon regreso con nosotros haciéndose notar y  lastimando mi brazo con un pellizco — ¡Ah!

 

—JiHoon...

 

—Él  lo pidió, yo solo le ayude, —una gran ayuda, no estaba soñando después de todo. KyungSoo,  finalmente había accedido.

 

[…]

 

**_KyungSoo_ **

Regresamos a casa el domingo, y he de admitir que ese viaje fue bueno para nosotros, para mí.  Fue una influencia sobre mi decisión en cuanto a la mudanza y vivir con JongIn. Esos pocos días eran como una pequeña muestra de lo que podría ser, y me agradaba la idea. Aunque el miedo estuviese presente.  Deseaba que eso no me frenara y poder ser más arriesgado, pero no es tan fácil como chasquear los dedos.

 

Una par de días mas tarde,  para nuestro aniversario JongIn me invitó a cenar en su departamento, él intentaría hacer la cena o la compraría, eso sería una sorpresa de la noche, probablemente la cocina de su departamento sería un desastre; sería algo tranquilo solo nosotros. No sería una de esas escenas de una película romántica.

 

Después de la cena y una copa de vino, dejamos el comedor y nos dirigimos a la sala, — ¿No tengo que llevarte a casa está noche?

 

—Me quedaré aquí. JiHoon se quedó en casa con BaekHyun, —mi amigo se había ofrecido y JiHoon casi me echó de la casa cuando le dije.

 

— ¿Sobrevivirá?

 

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su comentario. —BaekHyun lo ha cuidado antes.

 

—KyungSoo hoy eres mío, solo mío, —JongIn se posara sobre mí. Pasamos de estar sentados en el sofá a estar en una posición horizontal sobre el mueble,  besándonos hasta que la necesidad humana por oxígeno nos detuvo. —Esta noche voy hacer una realidad, cierto pensamiento sucio que tengo rondando en mi cabeza desde el viaje a Jeju.

 

Juntamos nuestros labios una vez más, una de muchas esa noche. Sus manos deslizándose bajo mi ropa, que luego estarían desparramadas en la habitación. Esta demás decir que ese sillón no es muy cómodo para dos personas, ni que JongIn le importase mucho eso.

 

Un viernes por la noche, después de nuestro aniversario,  nos reunimos en casa para hablar, que haríamos, ¿Él se mudaría con nosotros o caso contrario, nosotros nos mudaríamos con JongIn? Cosa que término en una tonta discusión.

 

—No te ofendas amor, pero esta casa es muy pequeña. —Eso es algo que tengo claro, la casa que JiHoon y yo hemos ocupado, durante un par de años no era muy grande, pero no me gustan las cosas ostentosas.

 

—Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no tu departamento? Es  más grande.

 

—Porque no es adecuado, —JongIn estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

 

— ¿No es adecuado para qué,  JongIn? —Estaba enojándome poco a poco.

 

—Por favor, bebé deja que me encargue de esto. Se que eres independiente, y te has válido tu solo. Te admiro por eso. Pero creo que sería mejor una casa nueva, —tenía esa mirada de cachorro abandonado en una caja, esperando converse a alguien para que lo lleve a casa.

—Pero no quiero que gas-

 

JongIn me interrumpió y un vez mas esa cara de cachorro—. Por favor deja esto en mis manos, confía en mí.  Déjame sorprenderte.

 

Estábamos en un burbuja solo nosotros, al menos hasta que JiHoon, quien tenía que estar profundamente dormido, nos sacó de ella, —mientras se deciden a donde nos mudaremos, yo solo les digo que quiero una habitación más grande.

— ¡Do JiHoon!

 

—Yo solo decía, —JiHoon dejo la habitación.

 

—JongIn, no quiero que... —JongIn me beso. —No quiero... —Una vez más fui interrumpido por un beso.

 

JongIn no me dejo hablar, siguió besándome, impidiendo que continuara con mi argumento. —Shh, creó saber lo que intentas decirme, sin embargo, no voy aceptar eso. Ve esta oportunidad como un regalo para ambos, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Bien.

Sellamos nuestro acuerdo con un beso, JongIn corto el beso y susurró en mi oído, — _«me gustaría continuar, sin embargo, ya es hora que me vaya a mi frío y solitario departamento»._

 

Él estaba siendo un poco dramático, así que me reí por eso y le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro. —No seas dramático, pronto no dormirás mas en ese «frio y solitario departamento tuyo».

 

_  
_


	4. Capítulo III: Un espejo gigante en la pared.

**_KyungSoo_ **

****

—No entiendo por qué compraste una casa, —reproché, mirando el paisaje por la ventana del auto luego volví mi vista a JongIn, —podía haberme mudado a tu departamento y ya. Tú y tu necesidad de derrochar el dinero.

 

Íbamos de camino a nuestro hogar, como había empezado a llamarlo él, aunque JiHoon no estaba con nosotros porque había sido invitado a una fiesta de pijamas con sus amigos. Claramente yo sabía que mi hijo se había inventado todo eso para darme algo de intimidad con JongIn; lo conocía como si en verdad lo hubiese llevado en mi vientre.

 

—No es derroche —se defendió mi novio, sin apartar la vista del camino, —sólo que ahora necesitaremos un ambiente más familiar, y con más espacio. Mi departamento no ofrecía eso, tal vez el espacio, pero no la energía.

 

Bufé algo fastidiado y volví a mirar por la ventana; recién empezaba a anochecer y las calles estaban repletas de personas que recién salían de sus trabajos y que ansiaban volver a casa.

 

JongIn no me había dejado ver la casa nueva, ni su decoración o ubicación. Estaba completamente en blanco sobre cómo sería mi nueva casa y tal vez por eso estaba algo fastidiado. Él condujo fuera del área urbana hasta los suburbios de Gangnam; los grandes edificios dejaron paso a casonas y villas preciosas y una parte de mi se sentía cohibida. Era demasiado.

 

—Tu departamento estaba bien, —murmuré por fin, dejando de mirar los alrededores para que mi ansiedad no creciera.

 

Finalmente, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, JongIn estacionó frente a una casa de dos plantas con camino de piedras y un pino en un lateral. Era de concreto y cristal, o así me lo parecía, y solo con ver el exterior me quedé sin aliento.

 

—Vamos dentro… —Me animó JongIn antes de salir del auto, y en un momento lo tuve de mi lado del auto ayudándome a bajar.

 

Incluso mis cosas y las de JiHoon estaban en la casa, él las había buscado esta misma mañana para traerlas y tener todo listo. Me dejé arrastrar hasta el interior y apenas puse un pie en la sala, me embargó un sentimiento inexplicable que no me dejó hablar. No sabía si era alegría o ansiedad.

 

— ¿Qué te parece? Incluso tuve que pedirle ayuda a BaekHyun para decorarla —empezó a hablar JongIn y yo apenas le oía, — ¿KyungSoo? Bebé, ¿pasa algo? ¿No te gustan los cactus?

 

—No, no son los cactus. Sólo que… —suspiré antes de continuar— ¿no te parece demasiado? Es muy grande y yo-

 

Me besó antes que pudiera seguir hablando, aunque el beso apenas y duró, y luego me abrazó por los hombros y me apretó contra su pecho. Yo rodeé su torso con mis brazos y me dejé hacer.

 

— ¿De verdad no te gusta? —Preguntó él, tomándome del rostro para hacerme verlo, —la compré porque pensé que sería perfecta para empezar una familia contigo, y sé que crees que me apresuro demasiado, pero estoy muy seguro de que quiero mis hijos contigo y en esta casa.

 

— ¿Cuántos hijos crees que vamos a tener? —Cambié el tema para evitar que hablásemos de mi miedo al compromiso.

 

—Unos ocho al menos —respondió él sonriéndome,  y cuando me volvió a besar no dejé que se apartara sino hasta después de unos minutos. —Dale una oportunidad, ¿si? Te prometo que seremos felices aquí, y ya te he dicho que no pienso dejarte así que te demostraré que estaré pegado a tu cadera hasta que muera.

 

Eso me hizo reír un poco y esta vez fui yo quien lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó. Dejé que me enseñara la casa luego de separarnos, la planta baja primero; cocina, sala, recibidor, salón de juegos y una oficina para él. Posteriormente fuimos al primer piso, me mostró la habitación de JiHoon primero la cual estaba pintada de un azul pálido y tenía las cosas de mi hijo; no había mucha diferencia de la anterior habitación de JiHoon, solo más espacio.

 

—Y esta es nuestra habitación… —Dijo abriendo la puerta de dicho cuarto, —los otros están vacíos, quizás los llenemos después.

 

Asentí y entré al que sería nuestro cuarto; las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y vino tinto, habían dos puertas negras en una pared las cuales imaginé conducían al baño y el armario, otras cosas como un televisor, lámparas y demás y luego estaba la cama, con sabanas estampadas de blanco y negro con diseños tribales.

 

—Debes admitir que quedó bonita, —murmuró JongIn abrazándome por la espalda, uniendo sus manos sobre mi abdomen y apoyando el mentón en mi hombro.

 

Yo volteé a mirarlo con una ceja enarcada, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozasen.

 

—Pusiste un espejo gigante en la pared frente a la cama.

 

Él se echó a reír y luego se encogió de hombros con una expresión inocente.

 

—Será entretenido, —dijo él.

 

—Pervertido, —le acusé yo.

 

Volvió a reírse y esta vez hundió la nariz en mi cuello empezando a dejar besos en mi cuello, instintivamente eché la cabeza a un lado para darle espacio y JongIn continuó, pasando a mordisquear la piel también. Luego de un rato me dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente y me miró a los ojos; su mirada me quemaba, me sentía desnudo aún con la ropa puesta, parecía que intentaba transmitirme algo con sus ojos.

 

—Te amo, KyungSoo, —dijo.

 

—Y yo te amo a ti, JongIn —respondí antes de abrazarlo por los hombros y volverlo a besar.

 

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en medio del beso y yo suspiré en cuanto sentí las manos ajenas meterse debajo de mi ropa y acariciarme la espalda. Nos separamos en cuanto necesitamos de algo de aire y yo aproveché para quitarle la camisa a JongIn y deshacerme de la mía también, me cargó momentáneamente para luego tirarme sobre la cama.

 

Se quedó de pie mientras yo yacía casi sin aliento sobre el colchón, apoyado en mis codos para mirarle mejor. Sólo estaba ahí, mirándome; me miró de arriba abajo con ansias y cariño, y entonces se acercó, gateando por la cama hasta estar encima de mí.

 

Besó mi cuello primero, luego descendió por las clavículas hasta el pecho, besando cada tramo de piel sensualmente, el lado izquierdo y luego el derecho. Con cuidado experto, sus dedos jugaron con mis pezones, los mordió jugueteando procurando no ser muy brusco y luego prosiguió con la ruta antes trazada pasando por mi abdomen hasta toparse con los pantalones.

 

El deseo de que me tocara ahí abajo y me tomara era arrollador. Moví mis caderas hacia arriba, rozándolas con su mentón y el entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo. Se deshizo de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior con absoluta lentitud solo para fastidiarme, y luego, por fin, besó mi sexo.

 

Primero fueron lametones y después lo tomó completamente dentro de su boca haciéndome gemir. Mi corazón se aceleró y me estremecí; aquel delicioso cosquilleó me recorrió de pies a cabeza y llevé mis manos al cabello oscuro de mi novio, tirando de él mientras mi mente quedaba en blanco.

 

—Oh Dios, JongIn, joder…

 

 Mis palabras lo detuvieron, en apenas un instante se apartó y me dejó colgado en medio del placer. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, él también me miraba mientras se relamía los labios.

 

— ¿Qué demonios, JongIn? —Pregunté jadeante.

 

Él sonrió de lado y me besó un lado de la cadera. —No quiero que te corras todavía.

 

Volvió a besarme, esta vez en el ombligo mientras sus manos separaban aún más mis piernas, dejándome indefenso vuelto uno con las ansias, deseo y humedad. Se desabrochó los pantalones y lo vi quitarse los calcetines a media luz, la noche había cubierto la ciudad y ni siquiera nos habíamos molestado en encender las luces. El resto de su ropa cayó al suelo con un susurro y yo sonreí viéndole desnudo.

 

Se unió a mí en la cama y con un hábil movimiento me hizo cambiar de posición; estaba apoyándome sobre mis manos y rodillas en el colchón y mirando directamente al espejo frente a la cama, entre los resquicios de luz que se colaban por las ventanas distinguí nuestros cuerpos. JongIn estaba a mis espaldas, sus manos sobre mi cintura y antes de darme cuenta se desliza dentro de mí.

 

La simple visión de esto sumada a la sensación de tenerlo dentro me sobrepasó, gemí alto y fuerte mientras mis brazos perdían la fuerza y mi cuerpo caía débil contra el colchón. JongIn alcanzó a atrapar mis caderas, y las dejó en lo alto empezando a moverse con lentitud y fuerza. La sensación es inexplicable, era demasiado, casi brutal. Parecíamos encajar el uno con el otro, nacidos para estar así, su cuerpo encima del mío mientras me folla.

 

—R-rápido… f-fuerte —jadeé sin aliento.

 

Dejó besos por mi espalda, y yo hundí la cara en el colchón para ahogar contra este mis gritos en cuanto empezó a moverse dentro y fuera, más rápido, más adentro. Mis jadeos se confundían con los suyos y mis manos temblorosas apretaban las sábanas.

 

Entonces JongIn deslizó su mano derecha por mi cintura, pasando por mi abdomen y luego mi pelvis, buscando mi miembro. Sabía que no resistiría mucho de seguir así; su mano rodeó mi pene y empezó a masturbarme lento, luego rápido y más rápido. Sentí su pecho pegarse a mi espalda, todo su peso sobre mi, sin dejar de moverse en mi interior, llenándome.

 

—Mírame…

 

Alcé la vista, mis ojos conectando con los suyos a través del dichoso espejo y no pude más, me abandoné, caí entre las aguas del éxtasis que me cubrieron por completo y nublaron mi vista. Mi cuerpo se llenó de espasmos, como fuegos artificiales explotando y no temí gritar mi orgasmo entremezclado con el nombre de mi novio. No pasa mucho para que JongIn también se corra, jadeante, su cuerpo temblando y derritiéndose en mi interior. Otro orgasmo desemboca en mi garganta un cosquilleo subiendo desde mis pies e instalándose en mi entrepierna.

 

—Te amo, bebé… —dijo JongIn, luego de salir dentro de mí y tumbarse a mi lado boca arriba.

 

—Y yo a ti —alcancé a decir, entre susurros y con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

 

[…]

 

****

**_JongIn_ **

****

La mañana siguiente, después de la primera noche en nuestro nuevo hogar, creí que estaba en un sueño, un glorioso sueño, KyungSoo aún permanecía dormido cuando desperté, solo para contemplarlo un rato, hasta que mi bello durmiente se levantara. Tomamos un largo baño juntos, que no duro lo suficiente a mi parecernos vestimos con  ropa cómoda. KyungSoo hizo el desayuno, mientras yo solo le observaba embelesado y seducido por el aroma.

 

—Deja de verme de esa forma.

 

—Amor acostúmbrate, porque es algo que no puedo evitar, es algo que generas en mí. —Reí ante eso.

 

— ¿Una mirada de acosador?—Se volteo por unos segundos hacia mí. Una pequeña risa soltó de sus dulces labios, demostrando que solo estaba bromeando.

 

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

 

Regresar a casa después del trabajo ahora tenía un significado diferente, muy diferente. Llegar a casa y ser recibido por la persona que amas, tenía un nuevo nivel de satisfacción, tan diferente a lo que había imaginado, era mucho mejor. JiHoon y KyungSoo ya tenían su propia rutina, a la que fui incluido, ¿Quién diría qué quedarse en casa un domingo por la noche en pijamas viendo películas sería tan placentero? Ciertamente algo que en mi vida, había experimentado.

 

Unos días de convivencia y la primera discusión se presento; el miedo de KyungSoo, su inseguridad, había aflorado una vez más, preguntar si él o JiHoon era una molestia, me lastimo y KyungSoo, había preocupación en sus ojos, esa expresión en su rostro que intentaba ocultar. En ocasiones me he preguntado si alguna vez él hablara de sus miedos más profundos, de esa necesidad de no molestar otros, el origen de esa resistencia a confiar; de esa imposibilidad que el mismo se impuso a resguardar sus sentimientos.  

 

Me gustaría que él me permitiera ir más allá, conocer la raíz de esa barrera que me ha costado, derrumbar y que no me cansare hasta lograrlo. Esa noche en la que discutimos  hablamos largo y tendido, le hice saber que él no era una molestia para mí,  aunque no tenia la menor idea de el por que había dudas sobre eso o quien le haya plantado esas cosas en la cabeza, KyungSoo no era o seria una molestia para mí.

 

Al parecer mis palabras sirvieron de consuelo, sin embargo, no dejaría esto como un tema cerrado, le demostraría que esa idea estaba totalmente equivocada. 

 

Me levante temprano al día siguiente y con mis escasas habilidades culinarias, le hice el desayuno, a mi novio.  A pesar del desastre en la cocina y de las múltiples veces en las que el ruido de mi torpeza casi los despertó.  Me escabullí en al habitación en busca de ropa limpia  tome una ducha en el otro baño de la casa.  Limpie las evidencias de la cocina.

 

Y tratado de hacer poco ruido fui con al bandeja hasta la habitación, dejé la bandeja de comida sobre una de las mesa de noche, y abrí las cortinas. Corrí cerca de al cama, para tener la bandeja con desayuno en mis manos.        

 

Mi bello durmiente removió entre las sabanas—, buenos días bebé.

 

—Buenos días…

 

Pase el resto del día consintiendo a  KyungSoo, quien me pregunto porque estaba en modo romántico, no era una queja solo mera curiosidad, no era un fecha o una celebración que amerita regalos o un trato especial.   En la noche, salimos  a cenar; —no cubrí muy bien mis huellas después de todo.

 

— ¿Esto es por qué te hablo de ser un estorbo?—JiHoon soltó de improviso.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 

—Porqué no es la primera vez que hace eso. Se que al menos a  tío BaekHyun le ha dicho eso una vez, —su declaración fue una sorpresa para mí.

 

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para sacar esa idea su cabeza?

 

—Seguir con lo que estas haciendo, no sé exactamente si es algo bueno o no, pero creo que vas por buen camino,  —explicó JiHoon.

 

—Sabes JiHoon en ocasiones  creo eres una alma vieja atrapada en un cuerpo joven. 

 

Él sé rió ante eso. —No deberías decir esas cosas amigo, sinceramente no entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que dije.

_  
_


	5. Capítulo IV: Alguien que no esperaba ver.

**_ChanYeol_ **

 

_Estaba en casa, alguien_ _estaba_ _llamando a la puerta,  era KyungSoo claramente molesto, algo poco común en él, quien en su mayoría solo estaba triste. Entró y se dirigió a la sala, algo vacía_ _;_ _a causa de la promoción de mi padre, nos mudaríamos pronto y algunas cosas ya estaban siendo guardadas o vendidas._

_— ¿Pensabas no decirme nada?_

_—Yo...  no sé de que hablas, —dije sin saber a que se refería realmente._

_—No te hagas el tonto, Park ChanYeol, ¿en qué momento me ibas a decir que tu familia y tú se irán de aquí?_

_— ¿Quién te lo dijo?_ _—Y como un golpe en el rostro que me despertó de mi sueño. Alguien se fue de boca floja; la gente debería meterse en sus propios asuntos._

_—Eso no importa ya ChanYeol, lo que es importante aquí, es que tu no confías en mí._

_—Yo me... me enteré_ _é_ _hace poco. Yo estaba esperando el momento adecuado. —_ _Cómo_ _si de gasolina  al fuego se tratase el se enojo aún m_ _á_ _s._

_— ¿Adecuado ChanYeol?, ¿Qué momento sería el adecuado? ¿El mismo día que estén apuntó de abordar un avión? ¿Ese te parece adecuado?_

_—No es lo que quise decir. Quería explicarte, mi papá consigo un ascenso y es algo que no podemos evita-_

_KyungSoo me interrumpió. —Eso puedo entenderlo es algo bueno para tu familia, pero  que me hayas ocultado que te vas y que me entere por un tercero; eso no._

_Finalmente las lágrimas en sus ojos fueron derramadas. —KyungSoo..._

_Me acerque a él, para limpiar sus lágrimas, no obstante, KyungSoo se aparto. Las últimas semanas, se estaba volviendo una molestia, siendo tan voluble, tan cambiante, tan sensible. —Si no soy lo suficientemente importante en tu vida, será mejor que terminem_ _os con lo que sea, que esto sea._

_»Da igual ¿no? Vas a mudarte. Que sentido tiene seguir con esto si tarde o temprano tendría que llegar a su fin, —sin permitirme hablar KyungSoo se dirigió a la puerta y azotándola se fue._

Estaba en sofá sentado, no era mi casa, el departamento de mi novio para ser más exacto, BaekHyun estaba en otra habitación atendiendo una llamada personal y eso podría durar horas, y horas.

 

BaekHyun se adentro en la habitación y tomo asiento junto a mí— ¿Quieres ir conmigo a un lugar?

 

— ¿Hoy? 

 

—No, en un par de días, —respondió.

 

—Está bien, —si hubiese sabido en su momento a donde me había invitado y lo que sucedería  después, me habría negado rotundamente.

 

Se suponía que iríamos a la ceremonia de graduación. Sin embargo, llegado el día, ni siquiera fuimos a una escuela o un salón, tanto tiempo sin presenciar ese tipo de festividades que realmente no recuerdo en donde se hacen esas cosas. Llegamos a un restaurante, se nos había hecho un poco tarde, a BaekHyun ciertamente, para la ceremonia.   En si mismo no era algo trascendental, el hijo de un amigo  de BaekHyun, y al ser cercano al niño, fue invitado y me arrastró  allí con él.

 

— ¿Estáás seguro  quéé yo te  acompañé sea  la mejor idea?—Dije desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

 

—Si, no te preocupes, además,  hace tiempo que quería presentarlos, y no se ha dado la oportunidad, hasta ahora, —soltó BaekHyun.

 

Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos al interior del establecimiento. Una parte de mí agradecía que BaekHyun se tardase tanto en salir de casa. Con eso nos habíamos saltado toda esa parafernalia de ese tipo de eventos. Era de poca importancia para mí, solo quería complacer a BaekHyun y evitar sus reproches.

 

El mesero nos condujo la mesa, donde ya nos esperaban sus amigos.  Fue una enorme sorpresa y en principió, creí que solo era una coincidencia, sin embargo, lo que una parte de mi se negaba a creer, BaekHyun termino corroborándolo.

 

—ChanYeol, quiero que conozcas a KyungSoo. Es mi amigo más cercano, —KyungSoo apenas me vio a los ojos. —Su hijo JiHoon y el novio de KyungSoo, JongIn.

 

Les salude y he de admitir que de cierta manera fue sorpresivo, aún mas, el saber que KyungSoo tenía un hijo, no era de extrañar en si, él siguió con su vida se caso, tuvo un hijo _¿qué se yo?_   Sin embargo, algo que si no terminaba de encajar en mi cabeza era a edad de JiHoon.

 

KyungSoo simplemente fingió no conocerme, el chiquillo llamando a KyungSoo papá cada dos minutos, algo que hacia revolotear algunas preguntas en mi cabeza, que no debería estar allí en primer lugar. Eso sin contar que el  resto del dicho compromiso, que ni siquiera era mío, fue bastante incómodo para mí, me sentía como un  paría. Cuando la molesta comida termino, para mi fortuna. Nos subimos al vehículo y no pude aguantarme.

 

—Dijiste que tu amigo... bien, ¿Qué hay de la mamá del niño? —Quise sonar desinteresado, solo crear un tema de conversación al azar, la curiosidad me gano.

 

BaekHyun soltó una leve risa—, ChanYeol, bobito, KyungSoo es _la madre_ de JiHoon.

 

— ¡¿Eh!?—No esperaba eso, bueno en si era posible, no podría negar eso  y más preguntas se crearon en mi cabeza.

 

—No discrimines cariño, KyungSoo es buen padre. Quita esa cara ¿si? Recuerda que sales con _alguien igual que él._

 

Días más tarde tenía revoloteando a esa conversación con BaekHyun y ese inesperado encuentro con KyungSoo, en mi cabeza sin ninguna explicación razonable y una distracción que no necesitaba, KyungSoo es solo alguien de mi pasado, una relación que no termino de la mejor manera y llego a su fin en malos términos, alguien que creí no volver a ver.

 

Y el destino no estaba siendo considerado conmigo, en una cita con BaekHyun, menos que eso solo tenía que ir con él por algo de  su club, en la que creí que estaríamos sólos, sin embargo, el cosmos, destino, una deidad superior o BaekHyun tratando que sea más cercano a sus amigos.  Confabularon en mi contra.

 

Llegue la dirección que el mismo BaekHyun me había indicado, una tienda de cerámica, algo no muy claro, teniendo en cuenta que su negocio es un club nocturno.

 

[…]

**_KyungSoo_ **

**__ **

—Por favor Kyung, acompáñame, de lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tiene esa «cita» con ChanYeol? —BaekHyun estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas.

 

—Bien, pero esta me la debes. Necesito un respiro, YiXing y yo podríamos colapsar si seguimos a este ritmo.

 

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ChanYeol llegara media hora tarde, le di la hora mal apropósito.  Sabes quiero que me des tu opinión sobre ChanYeol.

 

—Así que seré la tercera rueda… genial, —no estaba feliz por tener que hacer esto, —bien al mal paso darle prisa. Vamos a lugar de reunión y evaluare a tu nueva pareja.

 

—Si lo dice de esa forma, das a entender que cambio de pareja casi tan rápido como de ropa interior,  ¡me haces ver mal Kyung!—Chilló BaekHyun.

 

—No hagas que me arrepienta de esto ¿si?

 

Tome mis cosas y salimos rumbo al lugar que BaekHyun le había indicado a ChanYeol. Sin querer estar en ese lugar, ciertamente.  La tienda de cerámica solo era una fachada, una muy mala e improvisada mentira, de BaekHyun.

 

—ChanYeol viene en camino, podemos ver algunas cosas aquí.        

 

BaekHyun estaba emocionado, él estaba entusiasmado con esa relación con ChanYeol,  en los últimos meses la mitad de mis charlas con BaekHyun, se basaban _el sujeto_ que había conocido en esa fiesta de fin de año en la casa de sus padres. En esas innumerables ocasiones, solo me quedaba en silencio escuchando _las maravillas_ sobre este individuo, quien no era otro ChanYeol.

 

Cierto es que no esperaba encontrarme con ChanYeol nuevamente, y mucho menos siendo el interés amoroso BaekHyun. —Esta afuera, voy a buscarlo tu disimula un poco, acabas de llegar o algo así.

 

  Cerré los ojos negando todo esto, deseando que esta fuese lo menos incomodo para mí,  arrepintiéndome por haber accedido.

 

— ¿KyungSoo?

 

Voltee en la dirección que BaekHyun me estaba llamando, ellos se acercaron a mí, y en ese momento, la incomodad se volvió la cuarta rueda de este vehículo. He de admitir que a pesar de no tener sentimientos amorosos por ChanYeol ni nada de esa índole, aún guardaba cierto resentimiento por la forma en que sucedieron  las cosas. 

 

Deambulamos por el pequeño establecimiento. BaekHyun se la paso parloteando, por mi parte las sonrisas falsas y forzadas, como respuestas en su mayoría a la conversación, rogando al cielo que BaekHyun no  percibiera la incomodidad  entre nosotros.  Finalmente, salimos de esa pequeña tienda, y nos fuimos a comer.

 

—Sorprendente, sabes, como pasa el tiempo.

 

—Seré directo contigo ChanYeol, te pido de favor, que continúes  fingiendo  frente a BaekHyun o cualquier otra persona que no sepa que nos  relacionamos  alguna vez; que no me conoces, ¿de acuerdo? Aprecio mucho a BaekHyun  y no quiero que las cosas se vuelva extrañas entre nosotros si se entera del pasado. —BaekHyun nos había dejado para ir al baño. Aproveche ese momento para establecer algunas cosas con ChanYeol. 

 

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, no es justo.

 

—No me importa, es mmás, estoy haciéndote las cosas más fáciles, —el «yo» testarudo que el pocas veces llego a ver, se hizo presente. 

 

—Solo estas haciendo las cosas más fáciles para ti, KyungSoo.

 

— ¿Quieres que esto sea aun mas incómodo?—ChanYeol no tuvo tiempo de responder BaekHyun regreso a mesa con nosotros.

 

El mesero trajo la carta después— ¿Qué tal el especial del día?

 

—Por mi estaa bien.

 

—Kyung ¿Cómo esta el pequeño bebé Koala? —Dijo BaekHyun.  

 

—No lo llames de esa manera, a JiHoon ya no le gusta. Tiene doce años ahora.

 

— ¿De que están hablando?—ChanYeol rompió la pequeña burbuja entre BaekHyun y yo.

 

—Es una historia divertida,  veras, cuando conocí a KyungSoo el ya tenía a su hijo, JiHoon era tan joven, tan pequeño y adorable.  Siempre que lo veía con KyungSoo, estaba en brazos de él.

 

 »Con sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Kyung, parecía un bebé Koala; fue la primera imagen que llegó a mi cabeza y le di ese apodo.

 

—BaekHyun, no creó que tu novio, quiera saber esas cosas, —dije acompañado de una risilla, esa cursi historia que había escuchado miles de veces.  

 

Terminamos de almorzar, ChanYeol se fue por su lado, algo de trabajo o una excusa para huir de esa incómoda situación. Acompañe a BaekHyun al club, si no hacia eso, el me estaría molestando sobre mi opinión de ChanYeol.

 

— ¿Y bien?

 

—Pues, si el te hace feliz y no mete la pata, adelante sigue con esta relación, —realmente no tenia interés.

 

— ¿Pero te parece un buen tipo?

 

—Sí adelante, y no vuelvas a meterme en una situación como esta otra vez, fue demasiado incómodo para todos.

 

 Regrese a casa una hora después, bastante cansado. No por ese favor que tuve hacerle a BaekHyun, antes de eso ya había algunas cosas que resolver en el trabajo, mucho más importantes que ser la tercera rueda en una salida.

 

—Te ves cansado amor.

 

—Muchas cosas en el trabajo, muchas llamadas, es algo bueno para nosotros, sin embargo, es agotador, no me estoy quejando es solo que…

 

JongIn poso sus manos sobre mis hombros. —Necesitas un masaje estás muy tenso.

 

—Pero hay cosas que hacer aquí también…

 

—No te preocupes por eso JiHoon y yo podemos ¿cierto JiHoon?—Ambos habían llegado a la puerta principal para recibirme.

 

—Mi habitación esta limpia, y podemos pedir comida a domicilio solo por hoy; podemos esa película que salió de las carteleras.         

 

—Creo que les tomaré la palabra, —me fui hasta la habitación principal,  necesitaba una ducha. JongIn me siguió.       

 

—Si necesitas ayuda con el baño estoy aquí, puedo enjabonar tu espalda o lavar tu cabello, ¿que dice?

 

—Mejor me das un masaje antes de ir a la cama estoy cansado, —le di una sonrisa.

 

—Bien, pero si cambias de opinión estaré afuera, eligiendo la cena con JiHoon, es probable que sea pollo~

 

Todos vestidos en pijamas vimos esa película. JongIn si me dio ese masaje que realmente necesitaba.

 

_  
_


	6. Capítulo V: No estas tan equivocado.

**_ChanYeol_ **

 Un par de semanas más tarde, y esa inquietante idea seguía plantada en mi cabeza. Sin comprender porque tenía tanta curiosidad por el hijo de KyungSoo, más aun, cuando la edad del niño, resaltaba cual anuncio de neón, no obstante, no me atreví a preguntar más allá de eso.

 

Fui a visitar a BaekHyun a su club nocturno, llegue de sorpresa, y estaba tan distraído con algo que ni siquiera me vio entrar a la oficina, sus empleados ya me conocían así que no habría problema con que yo hiciera eso. —Deberías descansar un poco.

 

—Hola.

 

— ¿Mucho trabajo?—Pregunté aun que era obvio.

 

—Lo de siempre ya sabes, reabastecer la bodega, los pagos a los proveedores y esas cosas. Llevar este lugar como se debe no es tan fácil como parece.  

 

El teléfono personal de BaekHyun sonó. Una llamada rápida. — ¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar?  Kyung no puede buscar a JiHoon y no tiene quien lo haga.

 

Salimos del club, a buscar al niño, BaekHyun condujo a hasta una escuela de música. El niño traía consigo un estuche de guitarra; subió al automóvil y el camino de regreso fue al departamento de BaekHyun. —JiHoon puedes dejar tus cosas sobre él sofá, si quieres.

 

—Está bien.

 

—JiHoon se que ya los presente. Pero igual lo haré de todos modos. JiHoon, él es ChanYeol mi novio, —soltó BaekHyun tomando asiento en el sofá.

 

—Hola.

 

—Hola, —respondí el saludo.

 

El celular de BaekHyun sonó una vez más, BaekHyun abandonó la habitación por algo de privacidad dejándome en compañía de JiHoon. El solo jugaba con sus pies, supongo que intentaba distraerse, y no  era como que teníamos un tema de conversación.

 

— ¿Así que eres el hijo de KyungSoo?

 

—Si, él es mi _papá_ , —dijo sin dejar de balancear sus piernas, parecía aburrido.

 

— ¿Tu eres el novio de tío BaekHyun?

 

 —Sí. —Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, el asunto de BaekHyun estaba tardando bastante.

 

—Eres un mentiroso, —dijo el niño tomándome por sorpresa.

 

Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada, bastante confundido por su afirmación. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

 

—Haces como si no conoces a papá, pero yo sé sobre ustedes dos. 

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Tu papá te habló de nuestra relación? 

 

—No, pero tú acabas de hacerlo—, respondió y sonrió de una manera algo ¿espeluznante? —Solo vi una foto que nos dio la abuela, y ahora tu vas a decirme sobre su relación, ¿fuiste malo? Porque de lo contrario papá no querría verte ni en pintura.

 

—Solo no término muy bien, es algo que tú no puedes entender, aún eres muy joven, niño.

 

—Por eso JongIn, tío BaekHyun y papá son geniales, no me tratan como un niño de dos años. Tengo doce no soy tonto.

 

 Esa mirada afilada que no debería estar presente en un niño. Su actitud me estaba molestando y me deje llevar. — ¿Qué hay de tu otro padre?

 

—Es complicado, algo que tú no puedes entender, eres muy viejo. —Él respondió, aunque se sintió como si me estuviese retando.

 

Estuve a punto de responder, pero BaekHyun regreso con nosotros, le dio un dulce a JiHoon. Él y BaekHyun, se pasaron cerca de dos horas hablando. BaekHyun a cada rato cambiando el tema de conversación, distrayendo al chiquillo de alguna manera.

 

Tiempo después, KyungSoo llego por el niño, BaekHyun y yo finalmente nos quedamos solo en su en su casa. —Es bastante... _efervescente_ el pequeño.

 

—Para ser sincero, su personalidad es ¿Cómo decirlo? La actitud de KyungSoo con las personas. Es amable cuando quiere y un poco malvado cuando no le agradas, —BaekHyun se estaba riendo.

 

— ¿Y qué hay su padre? Es decir, no lo mencionan en ningún momento. Bueno eso es lo que he notado, no es de mi incumbencia...  —las ideas que tenía acumuladas en mi cabeza, se estaban juntando, formando una imagen.

 

—Ni menciones eso, ese sujeto es una basura, no lo conozco y lo aborrezco, —BaekHyun cambio su actitud alegre y juguetona.

 

— ¿Por qué?—Una posibilidad que me mantenía en duda.

 

—Bien es solo que puedo suponerlo, porque ni KyungSoo,  ni JiHoon hablan de eso y ellos tendrán sus razones. Pero desde que los conozco, y JiHoon era muy pequeño cuando paso.

 

»Solo han sido ellos, el dúo dinámico, KyungSoo y JiHoon contra el mundo, ¿me entiendes?—Ya no había vestigios de risa o broma.

 

—Tu amigo es padre soltero... — Bajé el volumen de mi voz a medida que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

 

BaekHyun se veía consternado. —Puedes siquiera imaginar lo que es encargarse solo de un niño, y siendo solo un adolescente. Sabes no debería estar hablando sobre  KyungSoo, es solo que me molesta, porque ese malnacido de seguro lo abandonó cuando supo de JiHoon.

 

»Discúlpame ¿si? Es que he visto de primera instancia las dificultades que ellos han pasado y solo-

 

—Descuida, solo te estas desahogando, —dejamos esa conversación hasta allí.

 

Pero no para mí, no pude dormir esa noche, con demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas ideas formando una imagen que fue borrosa al principio. Sin saber el cumpleaños de JiHoon, y con tan solo la edad, información que obtuve al hablar con BaekHyun y lo poco de la situación de la vida de KyungSoo y JiHoon, hice algunos cálculos y bajo la falta de sueño mi cerebro me dabas dos posibilidades.

 

KyungSoo inició una relación poco después que mi familia y yo nos fuimos,  algo que era completamente factible y estaba en todo su derecho, o KyungSoo estaba embarazado cuando aún éramos pareja, que daba como resultado que JiHoon probablemente fuese mi hijo, y por la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, simplemente nunca dijo nada.

 

La posibilidad de infidelidad no era factible para mí, KyungSoo no era esa clase de persona, no era lo que yo conocí de él. No espere mucho y decidí contactar a KyungSoo para una explicación, no fue difícil  tomé el teléfono de BaekHyun y obtuve el número de celular de KyungSoo.

 

 

[…]

 

**_KyungSoo_ **

 

Estaba molesto, no había otra manera de describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba molesto con ChanYeol, en no tiene ningún derecho o razón para hacer  esas preguntas a JiHoon. Tenía que hablar con ChanYeol y no tenía como contactarlo, sin embargo, no tuve que esperar mucho para hablar con él. El orejón. Consiguió mi número telefónico y concertamos una reunión.

 

—Habla de una buena vez, ¿para que querías verme?—Dije mostrando mi enojo.

 

— ¿Quién es el otro padre de JiHoon?—ChanYeol soltó una pregunta que me sorprendió un poco.

 

—Eso no es algo que te importe. Y no vuelvas a hacerle preguntas a mi hijo, no tienes porqué.

 

—Es algo que si me incumbe; mmás todavía, si tú ocultaste algo que yo debí saber desde el principio —las cosas se estaban elevando, y su palabras solo tenían un rumbo para mí, él se había enterado de lo que paso con mí ángel.

 

—Deja las estupideces y no metas tu nariz en la vida de mi hijo.

 

— ¡No son estupideces, si hay la posibilidad de que JiHoon sea mi hijo!— ChanYeol gritó.

 

Llevado por la atmósfera respondí de la misma forma, sin medir mis palabras— ¡JiHoon no es tu hijo! ¡¿De dónde  sacaste esa idea orejón?!

 

—Pues tu me das motivos para creer eso, el no sabe quien  ayudó a su papá a procrearlo, no quieres que tu novio o BaekHyun sepa que tu y yo alguna vez tuvimos algo.

 

»Resulta que trece años después, de la última vez que nos vimos descubro que tienes un hijo de doce años, ¿Dime KyungSoo que puedo pensar de eso? ¿Saliste con alguien después que terminamos o te callaste el hecho que estabas esperando un hijo mío?

 

—JiHoon no es tu hijo, —dije intentado no seguir con el tema.

 

—Dame una explicación y terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

 

—JiHoon no es tu hijo porque lo adopte cuando era muy pequeño, puedo mostrarte la documentación si es necesario, estúpido —tomé una gran bocanada de aire. —No estás tan equivocado, tuve un aborto espontáneo hace trece años, no voy darte detalles, no tenía como contactarte y por eso no te lo dije. Ya que lo sabes no tenemos mas que hablar.

 

—KyungSoo, yo...

 

—No tienes porque decir algo sobre  eso, nos vemos, supongo, y no le hagas preguntas a mi hijo de nuevo, —abandoné su oficina aún estando alterado y con dolor de cabeza.

 

No había hablado de ese horrible momento en años, incluso, creí que esto quedaría solo entre la terapeuta y yo, —una recomendación del médico después de lo que paso. —Regresé a casa y no al trabajo, llamé a YiXing para que no sé preocupara.

 

Unas dos horas después, busque a JiHoon fuera de sus lecciones de guitarra, ya un poco calmado, hablé con él, sabiendo que tenía dudas por esa conversación con ChanYeol y le expliqué  que tipo de relación tuvimos ChanYeol y yo y el porque de sus preguntas.

 

—Ni siquiera nos parecemos. Ese orejón esta loco.

 

—Tú y yo no nos parecemos y aún así las personas no cuestionan que eres mi hijo, —su comentario me pareció divertido.

 

—Papá no somos precisamente muy altos, las personas creen que herede tu estatura.

 

—Eso no es tan malo, —dije permitiéndole comer algo de comida chatarra antes de la cena.

 

— ¿Papá le dirás a JongIn?

 

Asentí como respuesta. Ya había tomado esa decisión de ante mano, no quería que esto se saliera de mi control y terminara siendo un bache en mi relación con JongIn.

 

Después de cenar JiHoon se fue a su habitación, momento propicio para hablar con JongIn. —Necesito decirte algo.

 

Sin dejar que las cosas se enfriaran, le conté a JongIn lo que estaba pasando, las ideas que se había hecho ChanYeol, mis razones para callar, la adopción de JiHoon; incluso esa parte de mi pasado que aún tenia cierto impacto en mí.

 

— ¿Aún siente algo por ChanYeol? 

 

—No guardo ningún sentimiento amoroso por ChanYeol, solo  fingí no conocerlo por BaekHyun, no quería que las cosas se complicaran, pero solo lo empeoré todo. Fue tonto de mi parte y ahora estoy hablándote de esto JongIn,  para que no haya malentendidos entre nosotros. —JongIn acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazo, había lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

 

Correspondí su abrazo, lo necesitaba. —Gracias, gracias por brindarme tu confianza, por ser sincero y permitirme  conocer ese lamentable hecho.

 

—No debes dar las gracias...

 

—Claro que si, para mí que hablaras significa que estoy ganando tu confianza, y no por lo sucedido con ChanYeol, sino por lo que tuviste que pasar.

 

»Pero, sí me molesta la forma de actuar de ese sujeto, no debió hablar con JiHoon, en primer lugar si tenía dudas, debió hallar la manera de hablar contigo, —sentí su respiración en mi cuello, un signo de frustración, seguido de un beso, probablemente habría una marca en la mañana.

 

—Tendré una conversación con BaekHyun sobre esto, pero será cuando haya una oportunidad, él ha estado bastante ocupado últimamente.

 

—No esperes mucho para eso, ¿de acuerdo?—JongIn me tomó entre su brazos.

 

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!—, JongIn hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, me llevó a la habitación y aunque me queje por los platos sin lavar, y fue él quien término encargándose de eso.

 

_  
_


	7. Capítulo VI: No hablemos de ella, por favor.

**_BaekHyun_ **

 

Solo estaba ignorando ese hecho a propósito, haciéndome creer o al menos intentando creer que ChanYeol,  solo quería ser cercano a KyungSoo sin ningún motivo oculto o interés amoroso de por medio, sin embargo, sus constantes y poco disimuladas preguntas sobre mi amigo,  su hijo o su vida;  me impedían eso. Sembrando sospechas sobre su  verdadero interés  en KyungSoo, haciéndome dudar _¿Qué clase de sentimientos tenía ChanYeol por él?_

 

Decidí que debía hablar con él, y aclarar esta situación que me tenía mordiéndome las uñas, metafóricamente hablando. Le pedí que fuese a mi departamento y ni bien él entró solté la bomba sin ser muy obvio, no era el rey de la sutileza pero tenía que hacerlo. —ChanYeol ¿Qué tipo de interés tienes por KyungSoo?

 

—Ninguno ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Su respuesta fue rápida, pero nerviosa.

 

—Quiero saber el motivo de tus constantes preguntas sobre  KyungSoo o JiHoon. Entiende una cosa Park ChanYeol, no soy plato de segunda mesa y si te siente atraído por mi amigo lo que hay entre nosotros se termina ahora.

 

—BaekHyun, no... Estas malinterpretando todo, —su nerviosismo era ahora evidente.

 

—Entonces explícate. Explícame.

 

—No puedo, esto es algo complicado y yo... —Lo  interrumpí.

 

— ¿Qué es tan complicado? ¿Te gusta KyungSoo o no? Por que de antemano te digo que él esta muy enamorado de JongIn, y yo no voy a permitir que te metas en esa relación ¿Entiendes?

 

ChanYeol no me respondió y desvío la mirada a otro lado de la habitación y eso era mucho más desagradable, más frustrante que si me hubiese dado alguna respuesta rápida para salir del paso.—Dime la verdad de una buena vez, ¿que sentido tiene seguir ocultándolo sea lo que sea?

 

 Más silencio de su parte. Sino estaba molesto con él antes, ahora su silencio y sus evasivas con esta situación si me estaba haciendo enojar. Solo deseaba que hablara de una vez y dejará ese comportamiento esquivo a un lado.

 

—Bien, te lo diré ya no tiene sentido seguir con esto. KyungSoo, él es... mi ex.

 

— ¡¿Qué?!

 

—KyungSoo y yo salimos hace unos años, trece para ser exacto; fuimos vecinos y amigos de infancia, mas que eso. Las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron de la mejor manera y...

 

—Eso significa que tu... tu eres el...—tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta— ¡El maldito bastardo que los abandono! ¡Miserable! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo solo?!

 

No me contuve empecé a lanzar algunos golpes dirigidos a ChanYeol, algunos que no pudo esquivar por que lo tomaron desprevenido. Me detuvo, me sujeto de las muñecas para que no continuara golpeándolo.

 

—BaekHyun detente, escúchame.

 

Estaba alterado y no podía hacer otra cosa más que gritar— ¡No! ¡Eres un ser despreciable! Por si fuera poco tienes el descaro de hacer como si no los conocieras ¡Eres su padre ChanYeol!

 

—Escúchame, no soy el padre de JiHoon.

 

— ¡No lo niegues malnacido!—Continúe retorciéndome, tratando en vano liberarme de su agarre.

 

—KyungSoo me lo dijo, JiHoon no es mi hijo, él lo adoptó mucho después. También, tuve mis dudas sobre eso. Lo confronte y finalmente me lo dijo, —estaba sorprendido, choqueado, sin palabras.

 

ChanYeol me soltó y me aleje de él, intentando procesar con claridad la información que había recibido. — ¿Por qué te callaste todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Maldición ChanYeol, soy tu pareja, debes confiar en mí.

 

—Por miedo, por eso lo hice; no estaba seguro cual sería tu reacción y KyungSoo, solo me hizo dudar mas sobre hacerlo o no. —ChanYeol vaciló.

 

— ¿KyungSoo?

 

—Por su propia conveniencia que se yo, —ambos estábamos alterados.

 

—ChanYeol... será mejor que nos demos un tiempo... al menos yo lo necesito, para pensar que voy hacer ahora, —me sentía lastimado y traicionado.  Creí que era una relación solida, lo bastante sería y él no tuvo o no quiso tener la confianza suficiente como para contarme sus dudas, su pasado.

 

—No BaekHyun, no puedes decir eso. Si, debí actuar de otra manera, pero por favor no me pidas eso. —Ahora era yo quien, no quería hablar, no tenía que decir, no era el mejor momento para hablar y llegar a un consenso. —Me iré. Pero aún tenemos cosas de que hablar.

 

Me tome el día libre para despejar mi cabeza ¡Demonios! Tenía mucho en que pensar y no tenía con quien hablar, ¿Cómo podrá desahogarme con KyungSoo si el estaba involucrado en todo esto?

 

Tuve mi teléfono en mis manos durante horas, pensando en si debía llamar a KyungSoo y escuchar su versión, solo eso se me estaba haciendo difícil. Finalmente deje mis inseguridades a un lado y le llamé. Nos reunimos un par de días después, en su casa; tiempo en el que evite a ChanYeol.

 

KyungSoo término contándome una larga historia, la forma en que la, situación se dio para que terminaran, sobre su pequeño ángel como el lo llamó y sobre JiHoon; reafirmando lo que yo pensaba de él, no quería una confrontación y que las cosas se volvieran incómodas entre nosotros, claro esta, todo termino siendo aún   peor. —No estoy seguro si debo disculparme, pero igual lo haré. Lo siento, es solo que...

 

Lo interrumpí —Lo sé, y lo creas o no, entiendo porque lo hiciste y ChanYeol es un idiota al acercarse de esa forma a JiHoon.

 

—Olvida eso también, por favor, pierdo un poco el juicio cuando se trata de JiHoon.

 

— ¿Un poco? fuiste capaz de alejar a la bruja de tu abuela solo porque insultó a JiHoon, la echaste de tu casa. —Aún no éramos cercanos  de ese tiempo, estaba entrando a mi casa en el mismo edificio cuando su abuela se apareció en su pequeño departamento, —de seguro insultaste a ChanYeol.

 

—Lo que sea, no hablemos de ella por favor, —KyungSoo bostezó.

 

— ¿Sueño a esta hora?

 

—Es el trabajo, creó que no he descansado lo suficiente últimamente, —él volvió a bostezar.

 

—Cuídate si, no te sobre exijas ya sabemos como eres, KyungSoo.

 

 

[…]

 

**_KyungSoo_ **

 

BaekHyun se fue a  casa, estaba mas tranquilo que cuando llegó, él tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y ChanYeol tendría muchas cosas que hacer para que BaekHyun tomará una decisión a cerca de su relación, si BaekHyun realmente le importaba.

 

Empecé a hacer la cena, mientras JiHoon  estaba en su habitación practicando sus lecciones con la guitarra, estaba mejorando poco a poco. JongIn llegó una hora después; cenamos terminé hablando con él de lo que paso con BaekHyun, y la conversación se alargó tanto, que no supe en que momento se había llegado el momento para dormir, había tenido dolores de cabeza esporádicos últimamente y me sentía cansado.

 

_Abrí los ojos, la habitación en donde estaba no era la que compartía con JongIn, ni siquiera estaba el espejo. Todo era diferente, camine a espejo en la habitación que se me hacia conocida. La imagen que reflejaba este objeto me sorprendió. Era mi «yo» de cuatro, quizás cinco años._

_Estaba en la que una vez fue mi habitación— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo estorbo!_

_«Abuela_ _»._ _Gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta, allí estaba mi abuela veinticinco años mas joven, la imagen que tenia de ella grabada en mi memoria. No  entendía que estaba pasando, esta situación era muy extraña. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro, ya no estaba en mi habitación, estaba en la sala de la enorme casa de mi abuela, tenía puesto el uniforme de la primaria a la que asistí. Corrí a la cocina allí estaba ella sirviéndose una tasa de té._

_— ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! Mira mis calificaciones, son todas perfectas–_

_— ¡No grites! No tienes por ser tan escándalo por una tontería, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan molesto? Es por eso que KyungMi te abandono en cuanto naciste. —Había escuchado eso tantas veces, a pesar de eso no podía evitar llorar cada vez que lo repetía, como un mantra para hacerme sentir mal, —no te comportes como un bebé, ese truco no funciona conmigo. Y no salgas de tu habitación, tu sola presénciame avergüenza frente a mis amistades._

_Tendría diez años, cuando le dijo a la chica que le ayudaba con la limpieza que solo tenia que hacer un plato de comida, que era lo suficiente mayor para hacer mi propia comida y lavar mi ropa, no fue algo malo después de todo, aprendí a defenderme solo._

_Una vez más el escenario cambio, me encontraba en la habitación donde ella guardaba las cosas viejas, documentos fotografías, libros, era un lugar llenos de cosas y mucho polvo. Estaba revisando una  caja, llena de álbumes fotográficos, eran fotos de la mujer a la que tendría que haber llamado «madre», allí habían terminado sus cosas después de catorce años. En la misma caja había unas libretas viejas. Adornadas en detalle, abrí uno solo por curiosidad; era un diario, las siete libretas lo eran. Los tome y sigilosamente regrese a mi habitación, me tomó dos noches leerlos todos._

_Esas libretas tenían plasmados los pensamientos de mi madre, probablemente había mas en esa habitación repleta de cosas, pero solo había hallado sus últimos diarios. En ellos hablaba de su adolescencia, su vida garabateada con tinta verde en hojas color rosado. Los dos últimos diarios hablaban de un hombre«YunHo», su nombre resaltado con tinta roja con un montón de corazones,  de lo que sentía por él y lo que la abuela pensaba sobre su relación. El hecho de que nunca pudo decirle sobre su embarazo, porque su madre no se lo permitió para evitar la vergüenza._

_Lo que me dirigía al último diario, no estaba lleno en su totalidad, en  el hablaba sobre mí, pero su palabras no eran de odio, sus pensamientos sobre mí no eran de rechazo. La mujer que había escrito ese diario, a pesar que no había planeado tener un bebé, ella había decidido hacerlo yendo en contra de los deseos de su madre, y sobre el hecho de que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, había un pequeño porcentaje de sobrevivencia para ella o para mí y estaba asustada por eso._

_Las últimas diez paginas escritas, tenían fecha anterior a mi nacimiento,  ella tenía calambres y dolor en la espalda. Pero no había muchos detalles sobre eso. No había más de sus palabras plasmadas, solo un montón de hojas en blanco. Termine llorando en mi habitación, por la confusión, « ¿si mi madre no me odiaba porque se deshizo de mí en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad? »_

_Desde que encontré eso diarios pasaba mucho de mi tiempo en esa habitación llena  polvo. En una de mis visitas  cuando mi abuela no quería que estuviese fuera de mi habitación,  encontré una carpeta llena de documentos, eran cosas de mamá, copias de su documentación. Revisándola encontré un acta de defunción, podía leer el nombre de mi madre en ella y su fecha de deceso, a causa de complicaciones en el parto._

_Empecé a llorar sin control de inmediato, mi vida hasta ese punto había sido una mentira. Desde que tengo memoria mi abuela se había encargado de asegurar que mi madre, después de dar a luz y  en cuanto supo que no era un niño varón me había abandonado, dejándome al cuidado de Bae SooAh, su madre._

_Ya no estaba mas en la polvorienta habitación, me encontraba en baño de mi habitación, sujetando una prueba de embarazo,  me temblaban las manos, eso no me podía estar pasando. Mi relación con ChanYeol había terminado, él y su familia se había mudado, no tenia como contactarlo y no estaba seguro de que haría._

_— ¡Te largas de mi casa! ¡Yo no pienso  mantener otro bastardo!—Sin saber como se había enterado, mi abuela me sujetaba del brazo, clavado sus uñas en el. —Eres igual que ella, un imbécil que se dejo engatusar y luego fue tirado a la basura._

_»Toma, tus cosas y lárgate,  yo no voy a ser la burla de la sociedad por tu culpa, ahora te las arreglarás solo. «Estorbo», —fui llevado a empujones hasta mi habitación.  Llené una vieja mochila con lo que pude y en cuanto estuvo al tope, ella me saco de su casa y de su vida…_

_Estaba en el pequeño departamento, que había rentado. JiHoon estaba jugando en la sala con sus juguetes, aún era muy pequeño, estaba muy distraído con ello. Alguien llamó a la puerta, era mi abuela, quien no había visto en mucho tiempo, la deje pasar, ella miraba el lugar con asco._

_—Así este es «el lujoso departamento» que habitas, no puedo esperar menos de ti. Sabes estorbo, me entere que perdiste  el  bastardo que estabas gestando, —no dije nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus comentarios hirientes de alguna forma era inmune. —Deberías verlo como algo bueno._

_— ¿A que viniste?_

_Ella me ignoró; se quedó viendo fijamente a JiHoon, su cara de asco, de desprecio, de rechazo. — ¿Y ese mocoso?_

_—Es mi hijo._

_—Tú no aprendes, estorbo. El cielo te ha librado de un bastardo. Y tú vas en busca de otro, eres un estúpido._

_—No hables de él de esa forma, te lo agradecería, —intenté contenerme._

_—Eso no es lo que es, te volvieron a engañar y una vez mas te dejaron después de usarte y con un niño._

_Tomé a JiHoon y lo lleve a la habitación el no merecía escuchar esas cosas. —Si solo viniste a resaltar lo que tus llamas  «mis errores», te pido por favor que te vayas._

_—Me echas solo porque estoy siendo sincera. Que descaro, —ella movió s_ _u_ _cabeza en señal de negación, de decepción._

_—Ya no soy tu problema, no tienes porque molestarte lo que haga. Ni él,  ni yo._

_Intentó darme una bofetada. —  ¡Eres un insolente! Y ese bastardo solo te dará problemas, al igual que tu me los diste a mí._

_—Cállate, mejor vete y no vuelvas aquí. Abuela, —la tomé del brazo y sin ser brusco la conduje hasta la puerta._

_—Deberías agradecer que me hice cargo de ti, y no huí en cuanto pude, como lo hizo tu madre._

_Ella me había llevado al límite de mi paciencia, —mi madre no me abandonó, mi madre murió en el parto._

_Su rostro estaba estupefacto. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_—Encontré su acta de defunción, al igual que sus diarios, todos en la misma polvorienta caja. Solo vete, por favor…_

Desperté en casa, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas;   estaba alterado, con el pulso acelerado, la respiración agitada y algunas lágrimas en mi rostro— ¿Te encuentras bien, amor? 

 

—Si, solo fue… un mal sueño. —Las palabras apenas salieron de mi boca.

 

_  
_


	8. Capítulo VII: Tu madre es una bruja.

**_KyungSoo_ **

**__ **

—Nos vemos luego señora Hwang,  tenga un buen día. —La mujer se despidió y abandono mi oficina.

 

Y YiXing entró a mi oficina unos minutos después— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálido, bueno tu eres pálido, pero, estas mas pálido de lo normal.

 

—El perfume de esa mujer creo que me provoco un dolor de cabeza, —dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello. —Además, cuando le trajeron las muestras para que eligiera, se me revolvió el estomago.

 

—Se que no te gusta que te diga esto, porque empiezas a refunfuñar, sin embargo, deberías tomarte un descanso.

 

Tome una bocanada de aire, no era la primera vez que YiXing  hacia ese tipo de sugerencias. Si en e le pasado tal vez me he sobrepaso con el trabajo, pero no era este el caso. —Hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí, no puedo tener vacaciones así de fácil.

 

—KyungSoo es obvio que estas bajo mucho estrés,  te enfermas del estomago cuando eso pasa y ni se diga de esos dolores, un pequeño descanso no te hará daño.

 

—Ya tuve días libres, un fin de semana en Jeju. Y quiero recodarte que me quitaste las llaves para que fuese a ese viaje, —respondí rápidamente.

 

— ¿Vas a negar que te divertiste y qué fue una buena experiencia para ti? Además, eso fue hace mas de tres o cuatro meses, ¿JiHoon no esta de vacaciones? Por que no pasas un par de días con él.

 

—Tal vez lo haga la próxima semana ¿contento? Y no es porque este cansado, yo solo quiero  pasar tiempo con JiHoon y... JongIn, —dije.

 

—Eso es bueno para ti. Cambiando el tema ¿Qué has sabido de BaekHyun? No ha venido por aquí en los últimos días.    

 

 —BaekHyun y su novio, se fueron de viaje para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. —BaekHyun tenía dos días de haber salido del país., me llamo desde el aeropuerto antes de si viaje.

— ¿Con ChanHyun?

 

—ChanYeol, y que no sea una  sorpresa si nos salen con que se casaron en el extranjero, —dije riendo.

 

—Se que BaekHyun es tan atrevido, que lo creo capaz de eso.

 

Al terminar la jornada y sin tener que estar presente en ningún servicio en la noche, regrese a casa. Le hablé a JongIn y a JiHoon sobre mi conversación con YiXing, sin mencionar el malestar de la tarde.  Estábamos lavando los platos, cuándo JongIn se quedó anormalmente en silencio. — ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo?

 

—En el trabajo no, pero si tengo que decirte algo, es sobre mi madre.

 

— ¿Y ahora qué?—Su madre no es precisamente de mi agrado.

 

—Ella quiere tener una cena con nosotros...

 

— ¿Cuál es el truco en todo esto? No le agrado a tu madre y de buenas a primeras quiere una cena ¿conmigo presente en la misma mesa?—Algo sobre esa reunión no me daba buena espina.

 

—Bien, me dijo que quiere disculparse por los malentendidos que hay entre ustedes.

 

— ¿Malentendidos JongIn?  Tu madre no quiere que este a tu alrededor porque piensa que soy un caza fortunas y que voy tras tu dinero, sin mencionar lo que piensa de JiHoon. —En si no me sentía ofendido por lo que esa señora pensara de mí, mi verdadera molestia con esta situación era que ella menosprecio a JiHoon. — ¿Cuándo es la dichosa cena?

 

JongIn sonrió. —En unos días.

 

Finalmente el día de la cena llego  JiHoon nos acompañó, él iba en asiento trasero de auto,  — ¿Era realmente necesario que me trajeran? pude haberme quedado en casa de...

 

—Si la cena es por el motivo correcto, su madre no tendrá ningún problema con que estés presente.

 

—Si tu lo dices—, Soltó JiHoon.

 

Entramos a la enorme casa e inmediatamente la incomodidad nos cercó, cuando la madre de JongIn fue  a recibirnos y esas odiosas palabras salieron de su boca acompañada de su falsa sonrisa. —JongIn hijo, te dije claramente que trajeras a KyungSoo, no al mocoso con ustedes también.

 

Tenía ganas de darle una, no, varias bofetadas a esa _señora_ , sus ideas  sobre mí no habían cambiado para nada. Solo era una oportunidad para soltar su veneno. Mire a JongIn quien estaba nervioso, él se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

 

 Pasamos al comedor y tuve _la fortuna_ de tener que sentarme  junto a la madre de JongIn. Su perfume era muy fuerte,  me estaba irritando la nariz y esa pequeña punzada en mi cabeza se hizo presente.  Ella conversaba con su hijo, JiHoon y yo, solo nos mantuvimos en silencio y el padre de JongIn  estaba en su propio mundo. Y se suponía que esto era para arreglar nuestras diferencias.

 

La servidumbre trajo cena, de allí en adelante las cosas fueron de incomodas a desastrosas, cuando el aroma de la comida llego a mis fosas nasales, revolviéndome el  estomago, intente que no sé notará el hecho que no me estaba sintiendo bien, pero no lo estaba logrando.

 

—JongIn podrías indicarme donde esta el baño.

 

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálido, —consultó JongIn.

 

—No es nada, solo dime a donde debo ir.

 

—Yo te–

 

— ¿Es urgente? Porque seria descortés de tu parte, querido, que te levante ahora, —esa falsa sonrisa otra vez.

 

No me quedo otro remedio, más que permanecer sentado y con el malestar aumentando; los presentes en la mesa empezaron a comer, mientras estaba dudando en probar bocado, solo observando el plato de comida frente a mí y por si fuera poco tenía la insistente mirada de la madre de JongIn sobre mí.

 

Finamente  levante la cuchara y lleve un poco de comida mi boca, lentamente, luchando contras las nauseas que surgieron inmediatamente. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no estaba cooperando, en un punto de lo que para mi fue una eternidad y probablemente solo fueron un par de minutos. Solté la cuchara sobre la mesa y me cubrí la boca con la mano.  La comida que a duras penas había llegado a mi estomago, cuando ya estaba haciendo su camino de regreso, y termino sobre el carísimo vestido de ChaeYoung, la señora Kim.

 

— ¡Qué hiciste! ¡Mi vestido! —La risa de JiHoon se escuchó en la habitación después de los primeros gritos de la señora Kim. —Traen ese, ese… niño aquí. Tu… novio desprecias mi comida y ahora esto. ¿Con qué clase de persona de tan poca categoría estas saliendo Kim JongIn?

 

Me levante de mi asiento molesto—. Yo no quise que eso pasara «señora», no fue mi intención y no le voy a permite que insulte a mi hijo. Puede decir lo que se le venga en gana de mí, pero de JiHoon ni una palabra, ¿me entendió?

 

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Largo de mi casa!—JongIn, quien supongo se había quedado congelado por lo sucedido me tomo de brazo y nos saco a JiHoon y mí de esa casa, claro esta su madre tenía que seguir gritando. —No puedo creer que sigas con este, este… ser tan bajo, hazme caso JongIn no te conviene continuar con él.

 

JongIn no le respondió. Salimos de esa casa sin hablar,  estaba molesto por lo sucedido. Ni bien llegamos a casa me baje del vehículo seguido por JiHoon. —Me voy a mi habitación, por favor no me necesiten.

 

Me encerré en la habitación, estaba tan molesto que no podía quedarme en un solo sitio de la habitación, caminando en círculos mientas intentaba contener las lágrimas, ni siquiera sé porque tenia ganas de llorar. JongIn entro poco después a la habitación, quiso acercarse, pero lo rechace.

 

—Amor yo, no se que decir, yo…

 

Las lágrimas brotaron solas de mis ojos, aunque intente cuanto pude contenerlas. —No quiero quejarme por lo que paso, y discúlpame por lo que voy a decir JongIn, pero tu madre es una bruja.  

 

—Bebé no llores. Lamento que esto haya sido un desastre, —JongIn me abrazo. —Sabes de alguna forma lo que paso es hilarante.

 

Nos apartamos para vernos a la cara. —No le veo la gracia, ella solo sumara esto a su lista de razones para  odiarme.

 

—Mi madre no te odia KyungSoo.

 

—Claro que lo hace, ella cree que soy inferior. Para tu madre no soy digno de ser tu pareja, —este desastre me había dejado sin energías.

 

—Mi pareja, me gusta como lo dices~

 

—No cambies  el tema JongIn, —JongIn quiso besarme pero lo aleje. — ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en besarme después  que vomite?  Y en el vestido de tu madre.

 

—Olvida el vestido mi madre, ella  puede comprar otro. Ahora  vamos al baño, nos lavaremos los dientes, voy a besarte, y nos pondremos la ropa para dormir, —me tomo de los hombros y fui dirigido al baño.  — ¿Por qué estas tan tenso? Creo que si tomarás la sugerencia de YiXing y no puedes rezongar.

 

[…]

**_JongIn_ **

Después del desastroso encuentro con mi madre. KyungSoo se quedo en  casa unos días, no por  voluntad propia, YiXing, había hecho lo mismo que hizo para el viaje a Jeju. No tengo muchos detalles sobre eso, el caso es que KyungSoo no puede entrar a su oficina hasta que tome un buen descanso.

 

— ¿Que haces amor? —KyungSoo estaba buscando algo entre un montón de volantes, que tenía guardados en una carpeta.

 

—No quiero hacer la cena, estoy buscando el volante de ese restaurante, el que tiene servicio a domicilio.

 

—Ya se de cual hablas, no es necesario que busques mas, yo hago la llamada, —busqué mi teléfono.

 

— ¿Te aprendiste el número de ese lugar?

 

—Me gusta el pollo de ese lugar, —le dije sonriendo. Era un poco raro que KyungSoo decidiera ordenar comida, pero no me quejaría de ello. Comimos pollo para la cena y nadie tuvo objeción de ello.

 

Días mas tarde, por la noche me regrese a la habitación después de ir al baño, KyungSoo tenia con la pijama puesta y estaba hablando con BaekHyun por video-llamada. —Hola BaekHyun, —dije recostándome a un lado de KyungSoo.

 

_—Hola. Por cierto KyungSoo ya me conto lo que paso y tu madre es una bruja._

—Y que lo digas, —dijo KyungSoo.

_—Por cierto Soo, ya sé que YiXing te dio un ultimátum. No es bueno que te sobre esfuerces KyungSoo._

—Cállate.

 

— ¿Qué te dijo YiXing?

 

 _—YiXing le quito las llaves y   le dijo que si no iba a un medico no se las devolvería_.

 

Mire a KyungSoo, había enojo en su rostro. —Me dijiste que te tomarías unos días, después que YiXing te quitará las llaves.

 

—YiXing esta exagerando, no necesito ir a ningún medico, es solo estrés.

 

_—Ya llevas unas semanas así KyungSoo._

—Mañana iremos a un medico, KyungSoo. —El no me había dicho nada sobre esto.

 

—No, ustedes  están agrandando esta situación.

 

—No vamos a discutir esto KyungSoo iremos a un medico y punto, —no había punto de inflexión para esto.

 

_—Que autoritario~_

KyungSoo y yo nos miramos había olvidado por completo a BaekHyun, —BaekHyun hablamos luego.

_—Adiós._

— ¿Me dejarán tranquilo si voy a un médico?

 

—Hasta que un profesional me diga que no ocurre nada contigo, no me quedare tranquilo,  —dije decido.

 

—Esta bien, pero no le digas JiHoon. 

 

—Hecho, —si eso lo convencía, no tenía problemas.

 

Después de dejar a JiHoon en su clase de guitarra, que ahora en su mayoría eran ensayos para una presentación que harían sus compañeros y él. Conduje hasta la clínica, un viaje algo silencioso. KyungSoo lleno el formulario y solo esperamos a que lo llamarán. KyungSoo no quería que pasará al consultorio con él, pero no estaba de acuerdo, si él estaba pasando por algo de seguro lo ocultaría de todos, para no hacer que nos preocupáramos.

 

El médico nos recibió amablemente, luego escucho atento los síntomas de KyungSoo y procedió al examen físico. —Creo saber lo que le  esta sucediendo,  vamos a necesitar una muestra de sangre para realizar unos estudios, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Está bien.

 

Nos quedamos solos unos minutos tal vez un poco más, en los cuales lo único que hicimos fue vernos. —Detenté, tonto.

 

—Un tonto si, pero tú...

 

El médico entró al consultorio y tomó asiento. —Bien doctor, ¿De qué me voy a morir?

 

— ¡KyungSoo!

 

—Lo escuché en una película y me pareció gracioso. ¿Tú no has querido hacer alguna vez en tu vida? —KyungSoo sonrió.

 

—Dejando de lado lo que dijo; debo felicitarlo porque usted esta embarazado.

 

Nos quedamos en silencio, KyungSoo me miro con sus enormes ojos. Me apresure a abrazarlo y darle un beso. Un hijo, mío y de KyungSoo,  definitivamente era algo que no esperaba. —Hay algo más que deben saber, señor Kim.

 

—Do, mi apellido es Do, —KyungSoo corrigió al doctor.

 

—Bien señor Do sus niveles de Hcg son elevados.

 

 — ¿Es algo malo doctor? ¿Están en peligro?

 

—Tranquilos, puede significar muchas cosas, no obstante, creo su situación es otra. —No se si fue la situación en si, o la emociones abrumadoras que dicha noticia generaba.

 

KyungSoo término vomitando el suelo del consultorio, todo su desayuno en suelo del consultorio —. Lo siento, yo...

 

—No se preocupé señor Do es un reacción natural. Llamare a la enfermera, para que le traiga un vaso de agua y limpié este desastre.

 

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

 

—Está bien, vamos a hacer una ecografía para verificar los resultados del examen de sangre y lo voy diferir con un obstetra para sus futuros chequeos.

 

Asentimos a lo dicho por el doctor. Los altos niveles, de esa cosa que el galeno mencionó fue la segunda sorpresa del día. Mi amado KyungSoo estaba embarazado, no de un bebé, sino de dos. Eso nos explicó  el experto; corroborado por el ultrasonido, aunque yo solo vi manchas en la pantalla, dos bebés creciendo en el interior de KyungSoo. Después de ayudar con la limpieza, nos fuimos; estábamos en el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

 

El  amor de mi vida va a tener no uno, sino dos hijos  míos, dos pequeños o pequeñas,  que tendrían una parte de mi y una de KyungSoo, ¿A quien se parecerán a él o a mí? KyungSoo empezó a reír, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos; él intento cubrir su rostro. — ¿Por qué te ríes?

 

—Tu madre, ella... si ella no tenía una verdadera razón para odiarme, ahora si que la tendrá. Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, yo...

 

Me uní a él en las carcajadas, es decir, en el momento en que mi madre lo sepa va a  estar muy molesta y no quiero imaginar su reacción. —Olvídate de ella, ¿si? No quiero que eso ponga presión sobre ti, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Llegamos a la casa y ninguno podía con la felicidad, tendríamos dos bebés, era algo tan irreal, como un sueño, un hermoso sueño. De camino a casa KyungSoo volvió a sacar el tema de mi madre, estaba preocupado sobre si yo me distanciaría de ella, y término revelando su situación con sus padres; él, de su padre solo tenía un nombre y  no tenía caso para KyungSoo  buscarlo a estás alturas, su madre había muerto, y sobre su abuela... su  tensa y distante relación, con quien apenas se mantenía en contacto por la tranquilidad de ambos.

 

KyungSoo tenía razón,  ella era mi madre y no podía perder contacto con ella o mi padre así de fácil, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a que ella se entrometiera en mi relación, o que provocara algún distanciamiento entre KyungSoo y yo, no ahora.

 

Apenas entramos en casa abracé a KyungSoo, tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. —KyungSoo sabes que te amo.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—No planeamos tener un bebé ahora y se que es una sorpresa enorme para ambos, —me agaché y coloque mi cabeza sobre su abdomen, —pero estoy feliz… Bebés se que están allí, si pueden escucharme, quiero que sepan que sus papis esperan con emoción conocerlos.

 

—JongIn aún son muy pequeños para escucharte; levanté quiero ir al baño y lavar mis dientes de forma correcta.

 

Lo levanté y lo cargue estilo princesa, hasta el baño. Luego nos pasamos el resto de las horas que teníamos antes de buscar a JiHoon, en la cama siendo melosos en nuestra burbuja de felicidad.

 

Fuimos a buscar a JiHoon, cuando su clases terminaron — ¿Por  qué estas tan sonriente JongIn?

 

—Solo estoy feliz.

 

—Te ves raro, —soltó JiHoon.

 

—JiHoon...

 

—Pero así se ve, no es mi culpa, —JiHoon sonrió, solo estaba bromeando.

 

Llegamos a casa relativamente rápido, JiHoon fue a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y nos reunimos en el comedor. —Ustedes dos se ven sospechosos, ¿qué se traen entre manos?

 

—Pues verás...—Titubeé, ¿como darle tal noticia a un niño que en cierta medida ha madurado más de lo que aparenta?

 

—Fui a una clínica, porque no me he sentido bien últimamente; el doctor me dijo... nos dijo que estoy embarazado.

 

JiHoon estaba sorprendido, —genial.

 

—Hay más JiHoonnie, pronto tendrás dos hermanos o hermanas.

 

—Aun mejor, ahora voy a tener a mi propio grupo  de pequeñines —JiHoon rió. 

 

— ¡JiHoon! —Dijoe impresionado, a que se refería con exactitud con un grupo de pequeños.

KyungSoo se estaba riendo por e comentario.  —Estoy bromeando, no voy a arriesgarme a ser castigado de por vida, papá me quitaría mis cosas y adiós a las clases de guitarra.

—Tenemos un acuerdo sobre sus clases y su comportamiento. 

_  
_


	9. Capítulo VIII: ¿Hice algo mal?

**_JongIn_ **

Regresamos a casa después de la actividad de JiHoon. Fue bastante divertido, al menos hasta que algunos de sus amigos que ya me habían visto finamente preguntaron quién era yo, JiHoon me presentó como el novio de su papá.  No era realmente malo pues es la verdad, para JiHoon soy solo eso el novio de su papá y eso no quiere decir que me volveré la figura paterna que por las circunstancias él no ha tenido,  sin embargo, me gustaría que mi relación con él fuese un poco diferente.

 

—Ellos solo preguntaron quién eres, porque sus padres no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer, más que estar husmeando en la vida de los demás.

 

—Pero...

                                         

—Eres el novio de mi papá, cuando logres que papá acepté casarse contigo, hablaremos de cómo debería llamarte, —JiHoon una vez más me sorprendió, y le rogaba al cielo que sus palabras se volvieran nuestra realidad.

 

— ¿Crees que eso pase?

 

—Bueno, no será mañana, pero si conseguiste que aceptará mudarse, supongo que algo puede pasar. —JiHoon se fue de la sala a su habitación llevando su guitarra.

 

Estaba allí, pensando en las palabras de un niño que en algunos momentos no lo parecía.

 

—Es mucho más perceptivo de lo que te imaginas, —dijo KyungSoo.

 

— ¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Crees que tiene razón?

 

— ¿Sobre qué?—Preguntó KyungSoo.

 

—Amor no finjan, tu sabes de que habló.

 

—Tal vez, —había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 

—Eso es suficiente para mí. —No iba presionarlo con ese tema, además, estaba feliz por las palabras de JiHoon.

 

Seguí a KyungSoo hasta la habitación; cerré la puerta de la habitación. Lo sujete desde atrás y como pude bese su mejilla. —Te amo.

 

— ¿Cariñoso esta  noche?

 

—No, puedo serlo a toda hora, pero tú no me dejas demostrar mi amor en público, —solté con una risilla.

 

—No me gusta llamar la atención y tú eres un poco raro a veces.

 

—Lo sé, y es mejor así, eres muy amoroso cuando nadie nos ve, y yo no soy raro solo te muestro mi amor, —cargue a KyungSoo estilo princesa y lo lleve a la cama. Él se sujetó muy fuerte de mi  cuello.

 

Bese su abdomen se notaba un poco abultado si lo veías con detalle; había tomado el hábito de hablarle a mis pequeños antes de ir a dormir y al despertar. A KyungSoo solo causaba gracia, solo sonreía cada vez que lo hacía.

 

YiXing había convencido a KyungSoo de reducir sus horas de trabajo, después que  le dimos la feliz noticia y KyungSoo está de acuerdo con eso. Como agradezco eso.  BaekHyun nos invitó a almorzar en su departamento, sin ChanYeol. BaekHyun había regresado de su viaje con su novio un par de días atrás. — ¿Quién lo diría? Tu malestar resulto ser dos pequeños dando  señales de su existencia.

 

—Lo sé, fue sorpresivo saberlo.

 

—Chicos no esperen una comida gourmet, no soy muy bueno en esto. ChanYeol es mucho mejor que yo, pero decidimos que no estuviera presente, yo no quiero y él tampoco incomodarlos de alguna forma.

 

—Yo no tengo problemas con ChanYeol, solo que no me volveré su amigo de la noche a la mañana, —dijo KyungSoo.

 

—Lo sé, te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo, —BaekHyun rió por la expresión de KyungSoo.

 

—No pongas esa cara _Apestosito_ , —me mordí la lengua de inmediato.

 

KyungSoo abrió sus ojos, viéndose más grandes  y eso es decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que ya son grandes. —Cállate.

 

— ¿Apestosito?—Preguntó BaekHyun.

 

—JongIn no puedes decir nada sobre eso. Habló en serio.

 

—Ustedes no se van de aquí sin decirme cómo surgió ese apodo, —soltó BaekHyun, —y puedo ser muy insistente KyungSoo.

 

KyungSoo y yo nos miramos, —no puedes JongIn.

 

—Bueno verás... KyungSoo y estábamos en la habitación. El médico dijo que era normal es de esas cosas de las que no se hablan porque es vergonzoso–

 

—JongIn, —aunque me gustaba que él repitiera mi nombre, no era algo bueno en esta situación.

 

—Simplemente paso. KyungSoo no se puedo controlar y se le escapo uno.

 

—Con uno te refieres a...

 

—Cierra la boca Kim JongIn, —KyungSoo tenía esa mirada un poco amenazante.

 

—Flatulencias, —respondí y justo después KyungSoo me golpeó en el hombro.

 

—Aléjate de mí, —KyungSoo dijo cuándo intenté abrazarlo, —estoy molesto contigo.

 

—KyungSoo si tienes _ciertas necesidades_ , puedes usar el baño.

 

Simplemente no pude contener la risa, ante el comentario de BaekHyun, él yo nos, carcajeamos un momento hasta que KyungSoo me dio un golpe en el hombro. —Hoy duermes fuera, JongIn no te quiero cerca.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! No, KyungSoo lo  siento, por favor perdóname, —siguió alejándome.

 

—No voy a hacerlo, dormirás en el sofá esta noche y quizás mañana también.

 

—Amor...

 

—Rogar no será de ayuda JongIn, KyungSoo está molesto, —dijo BaekHyun.

 

— ¿Por qué no se enojó contigo?

 

—Eso es porque BaekHyun hace ese tipo de chistes malos todo el tiempo, y él cierra su boca antes de meter la pata, —dijo KyungSoo.

 

—Se cuándo es suficiente el bromear sin que intenté golpearme. Aprendí mi lección hace mucho.

 

El almuerzo fue bueno. Luego lleve a KyungSoo a casa y tuve que regresar al trabajo. Mi asistente estaba alterado. —Señor, su madre llamó quiere verlo pronto, y tiene varias llamada desde Jeju, no hay recados pero el señor Wu dejo claro que era urgente.

 

—Comunícate con él.

 

—Si señor. —Entre a mi oficina, y lo que sea que YiFan tenía que comunicarme era muy urgente pues, recibí un regaño de su parte como saludo.

 

— _Tienes que hacer un viaje urgente a Jeju._

 

—No puedo. —Contesté rápidamente; no quiero alejarme de KyungSoo.

 

_—No me importa tendrás que hacerlo, te habrías librado de esto si hubieses contestado mis llamadas una semana antes, pude haber convencido a JoonMyeon._

—Estaba ocupado, —y no mentía, no pretendían ignorar mis obligaciones.

 

_— ¿Que te distrae tanto?_

—Mi novio embarazado y una cita médica; por cierto ¿Por qué debo viajar yo? Tú fácilmente puedes viajar a Seúl, —le respondí,  YiFan estaba muy molesto o eso me indicaba su voz a través del teléfono.

 

— _Sigue soñando, de esta no te libras amigo, además, no puedo, el día que debes estar aquí tengo un compromiso  y felicidades._

—Gracias, pero no desvíes el tema, no puedo, no voy a dejar a KyungSoo aquí, —intenté hacerle cambiar de opinión, aunque las cosas no estén a mi favor.

 

_—Pues tráelo contigo, ya lo hiciste una vez._

—Bien, bien estaré allí, pero llevaré a KyungSoo y a JiHoon. —Suspiré mientras esperaba la respuesta de YiFan.

 

 _—Puedes hacer una danza polinesia si te da la gana, mientras cumplas con estar presente. Adiós._ —Yifan colgó. 

[…]

**__ **

**_KyungSoo_ **

 

Puse la colcha y un par de almohadas apiladas sobre la cama, las tome y salí de la habitación. Le jugaría una pequeña broma haciéndole creer que haría realidad la advertencia que hice cuando estaba molesto con él en casa de BaekHyun.

 

—Toma, —le entregue las cosas.

 

— ¿En serio dormiré esta noche en el sofá?

 

—Y tal vez mañana, también, —quería reír, pero tenía que mantener la expresión seria en mi rostro.

 

— ¿En serio?  ¿En serio? —JongIn estaba confundido.

 

—Claro que no, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, —dije.

 

JongIn se acercó para abrazarme, él estaba aliviado y mi pequeña broma había funcionado. —Amor, sabes en un par de días tengo que viajar a Jeju de nuevo por trabajo...

 

—Y quieres que te acompañemos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?—Desde que el médico nos dio la gran noticia de nuestros pequeños, JongIn no ha querido despegarse de mí. Y eso peude ser un poco fastidioso.

 

—Sí, no quiero dejarte solo; si se presenta algo y no estoy, yo...—JongIn estaba exagerando una vez más.

 

—JongIn estoy embarazado, no tengo una enfermedad terminal.

 

—Por favor KyungSoo, por favor, —dijo con ese tono de voz que parecía imitar la voz de un niño pequeño rogando. En ocasiones creo que no solo hay un niño en casa, sino dos y pronto serán cuatro.

 

— ¿No vas a rendirte con esto hasta que me cansé y terminé cediendo?

 

—Hasta el día del viaje si es necesario. —Una batalla perdida siquiera intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión para este punto.

 

—Está bien.

 

Llegado el día del viaje, fuimos a aeropuerto. Claro está no habíamos previsto un retraso en el vuelo, JongIn había previsto  tomar el primer vuelo, dejarnos en el lugar donde nos quedaríamos y poder llegar a tiempo a su reunión. Sin embargo, eso no había salido como creíamos.

 

Al llegar a Jeju, apenas JongIn pudo activar su teléfono, su socio, ya estaba llamándolo. La necesidad de presencia en la reunión de su negocio,  fue tal que ni siquiera logramos llegar a la casa donde nos quedaríamos.

 

JiHoon y yo pasamos las últimas dos horas posteriores a haber llegado a las oficinas, en una sala diferente. —Me habría quedado con el tío BaekHyun, estoy aburrido.

 

—Claro quedarte con él y ChanYeol, a sus cenas de pareja, o con YiXing y su amigo a distancia. Es mucho mejor que JiHoon.

 

—Bueno, si voy ser una tercera rueda, prefiero quedarme con ustedes, al menos JongIn y tú  no andan de melosos por ahí.

 

— ¿Que viste? o escuchaste, —sentía curiosidad por lo que sea que JiHoon había presenciado.

 

—Nada, lo juro. Bueno YiXing–hyung, es muy cariñoso cuando habla con  su amigo, —había dejado a JiHoon solo un par de veces con YiXing, por un par de horas, lo que no sabía era que YiXing fuese así con su amigo, — ¿Papá se puede salir con alguien si vive en un lugar diferente al tuyo?

 

—Supongo que es posible, aunque ha de ser complicado.

 

—Sigo aburrido...—JiHoon suspiro. Además  fue interrumpido por JongIn quien entró en la sala. No presentó con sus socios en el en sus negocios, Wu YiFan el jefe y Kim JoonMyeon.

 

Creí que iríamos a la casa donde nos quedamos la última vez, pero no, guiados por uno de los socios de JongIn terminamos siendo invitados de último minuto en la celebración por el segundo hijo de uno de ellos.

 

—ZiTao, él es JongIn y su novio...—respondí a ese espacio de silencio con mi nombre, —KyungSoo y el hijo de KyungSoo. Ellos están aquí por la reunión que tenía con JongIn.

 

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta del bebé o beba, Nos dejaron pasar la sala de su casa, había algunas personas allí y me sentía un poco incómodo, es decir, no conocía a ninguna de estas personas, familiares y amigos he de suponer.

 

—Papá, —JiHoon susurró, —aquí está el amigo de YiXing- hyung.

 

JiHoon de forma discreta señaló al hombre. — ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

—Lo vi una vez en un vídeo llamado. —Iba a preguntar más por lo sucedido, pero el festejado se acercó a nosotros, estuve conversando con JiTao, o Tao, un buen rato, el tiempo suficiente como para perder a JiHoon de vista. 

 

—Siento no haber traído un presente, nosotros...

 

—No te preocupes por eso, yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto, —hizo una fuerte exhalación. —Mi hermana organizó todo, sino aceptaba me reprocharía esto por años. En este momento solo quiero dormir un rato, este pequeñín me cansa un poco.

 

— ¿Es un niño? —Si eso fue tonto de mi parte.

 

—Sí, ¿Qué hay de ti? sabes el sexo de tu bebé, —preguntó.

 

—Aún no tenemos esa cita y supongo que será un poco difícil con dos bebés.

 

— ¿Dos bebés? ¡Woah! Yo no creo poder con dos bebés, no me malentiendas, aunque pensando bien las cosas, dentro de poco lidiaremos con dos bebés en esta casa, —él suspiro. —Tu hijo esta con MinKi, tenía sed.

 

—Gracias.

 

—No hay de que... KyungSoo, ¿han pensado nombres? Porque eso es una discusión de estado en esta casa, YiFan tiene un nombre, MinKi tiene otro y mi hermana, también y ninguno se pone de acuerdo, —Tao dijo posando su mano sobre su abdomen.

 

—JongIn esta tan emocionado que, tiene dos listas que no quiero revisar aún, —ambos reímos por eso.

 

— ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?—preguntó.

 

—JiHoon tiene doce, pero en ocasiones no lo parece.

 

—Esta por entrar a esa edad difícil, por la que todos hemos de pasar. —Tao agregó.

 

—Si...

 

JongIn interrumpió mi respuesta, venía acompañado de un adolescente con un bebé en brazos; la nieta de Tao. —Mira KyungSoo, es tan linda...

 

— ¿Puedo cargarla?—Pregunté al chico.

 

—Está bien. —Tao respondió por el chico.

 

Tuve la oportunidad de sostener a la pequeña MinAh, sus pequeñas manos, sujetaron uno de mis dedos, fue algo tierno. Sin embargo, JongIn no tuvo tanta suerte. Cuando quiso sostenerla, la pequeña que apenas estábamos conociendo, hizo uso de su muy buena capacidad pulmonar.

 

—Lo siento, ¿hice algo mal?—JongIn estaba asustado podía notarlo en su rostro, la bebé estaba llorando después de todo.

 

—Creo que es hora de dormir para esta princesa. —Tao dijo; JongIn le entregó la bebé al chico y esté se fue alguna parte con su hija.

 

 


	10. Capítulo IX: No tengas dudas sobre mí…

**_JongIn_ **

****

Llegue a casa después del trabajo, un poco cansado, KyungSoo había hecho la cena y JiHoon aún tenía algunas cosas por hacer de  la escuela, él había empezado la secundaria hace tiempo y  estaba sumergido en eso. Él tuvo que llevar sus cosas a su habitación por orden de KyungSoo, para la cena. Más tarde esa noche ya en la habitación, KyungSoo me entregó un sobre.

 

—Llegó con las cosas que compraste en la web, ¿qué es?

 

Abrí el sobre, no recordaba si conocía el contenido de este, —es una revista.

 

—Sí, eso puedo verlo.

 

—Hay un artículo sobre mí, lo que hecho en el trabajo, los negocios y... un poco de mi vida fuera de esté, —estaba algo nervioso, pues quizás había dicho algo que provocara alguna molestia en mi novio embarazado.

 

—Eso es algo bueno, ¿O no?

 

—Amor... verás... en relación a las preguntas personales, tal vez dije algunas cosas, —KyungSoo permaneció impávido. —Preguntaron sobre mi soltería y tal vez les dije que... ¿estaba comprometido?

 

— ¿Quién es él o la afortunada?— No había rastro alguno de molestia, sin embargo, eso no alejaba de mí el temor, en ocasiones KyungSoo puede ser difícil de leer.

 

—Obviamente eres tú.

 

—Pero tú y yo no estamos comprometidos. —El temor que tenía se fue, él solo estaba bromeando conmigo, y solo estaba ocultando sus ganas de reír tras su falta de reacción.

 

—Pequeños detalles que aún debemos definir, amor, —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

 

— ¿Mencionaste a JiHoon?

 

—No quise involucrarlo a él y «a ellos»; solo les dije que estoy felizmente comprometido con un maravilloso ser humano. —Respondí.

 

—Eso o  no querías responder, sobre el sexo de nuestros bebés, porque...

 

—No hables sobre eso, sabes  quiero que sea sorpresa. Voy esperar hasta el momento del parto para saberlo, —KyungSoo lo sabía, BaekHyun estaba enterado; JiHoon me había torturado con soltar esa información frente a mí, solo quería que fuese sorpresa.

 

—Eres un tonto.

 

—Solo tuyo amor, solo tuyo. —Nos fuimos a dormir esa noche tranquilamente, dejando ese tema en el olvido.

 

La mañana siguiente en la oficina, a media mañana, mi asistente  me comunicó sobre otro recordatorio de mi madre, hace tiempo que no le había visitado y ese recordatorio se convirtió en una exigencia que seguí ignorando; la última oportunidad que había tenido para hablar con ella había sido la misma en que KyungSoo término vaciando el contenido de su estómago sobre su costoso vestido importado. Estas demás decir que aún no quería verla, su actitud no era la correcta y yo no cambiaría de parecer solo para complacer un capricho suyo, relacionado con KyungSoo.

 

—Hola madre, —tome su llamada.

 

 _—Ya para evitarme, sé que tu asistente me ha estado dando largas, quiero verte hijo. Tenemos que hablar, es urgente_. —Ni siquiera me permitió responderle, finalizó la llamada después de esas palabras.

 

No le devolví la llamada, y le pedí a mi asistente que siguiera dándole largas a ese asunto con mi madre, no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando sus alegatos contra KyungSoo. Claro está evitar «el problema», no solucionaría nada en absoluto y mi madre no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

 

Estaba en casa, aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía. JiHoon aún estaba en la escuela. KyungSoo y yo  solo disfrutando un momento muy íntimo entre nosotros; aunque eso no significa que llegaríamos muy lejos, el médico no tenía ninguna restricción para nosotros, sin embargo, tanto KyungSoo como yo, no queríamos arriesgarnos así que solo serían juego previo, y otras cosas. Luego de extenuantes actividades, de un baño y de cambiar las sábanas. Solo estábamos descansando y alguien llamó a la puerta.

 

—Despide al inútil de tu asistente, personal que no hace lo que se le pide no debería trabajar para ti, —mi madre había aparecido frente a mi puerta sin avisar. —Te mudas de tu departamento, y no puedes notificarme, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y puedes explicarme esto?

 

Un ejemplar del número de la revista en la que habían  escrito sobre mí, —es una revista madre.

 

—No me refiero a eso JongIn y lo sabes. Me explicas ¿por qué en esta... publicación de quinta, dice que estas comprometido? —Mi madre estaba claramente molesta.

 

—Es verdad, mamá... —Aunque yo no había dado ese paso y KyungSoo no ha aceptado mi propuesta. Pequeños detalles por definir.

 

—Cómo puedes ser tan...

 

— ¿JongIn por qué tardas tanto? ¿Qué sucede? —KyungSoo entró en la sala. El cruce de miradas entre ellos fue inevitable, la tensión era demasiada.

 

— ¡¿Lo embarazaste?! —Mi madre se descoloco un poco. — ¿En qué estabas pensando? te estas sirviendo en charola de plata JongIn; este... trepador solo quiere tu dinero y que le des tu apellido a su...  bastardo.

 

— ¿Y qué si quiero casarme con KyungSoo, mamá? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Dime ¿Qué hay de malo en que aspire a que JiHoon vea en mí, una figura paterna?  Si KyungSoo y  JiHoon me lo permiten yo estoy más que dispuesto.

 

KyungSoo se mantuvo en silencio y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, no obstante, mantuvo sus puños cerrados, conteniendo lo que posiblemente podría empeorar más la situación. Yo me encontraba asustado,  la presencia de mi madre y su actitud podría, si no es que ya era una realidad, alterar a KyungSoo y afectar a nuestros bebés de alguna forma.

 

— ¿Que le has hecho a mi hijo? —Mi madre centro su atención en KyungSoo, —eres un estorbo en su vida y ahora piensas arruinarla.

 

—Yo no he hecho nada señora y le pido amablemente, que no  hablé mal de mi hijo. No me importa lo que diga sobre mí, pero de mi hijo no va hablar de esa manera... _señora._

 

—Vete mamá, si no estas de acuerdo con mi decisión, será mejor que mantengas tu distancia. Sino cambias de actitud no quiero que estés presente en mi vida o en la de mis hijos. —Esto era duro para mí, era mi madre después de todo, sin embargo, ella había acabado con mi paciencia, —vete por favor.

 

Ella tomó su cartera y se fue; KyungSoo quien había mantenido esa falta de expresión en su rostro, dejo fluir lágrimas en su rostro, corrí a través de la habitación para abrazarlo. No sé si fueron las hormonas que lo volvían más sensible de lo normal, lo que si puedo asegurar es que la discusión con mi madre le había afectado más de lo que yo creí en su momento, _« ¿te iras ahora?»_ Dijo entre el llanto.

—No me iré, tú no te irás y no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

 

— ¿Hablas en serio con relación a JiHoon? —Sus ojos se hincharon un poco. Para mí de alguna manera se veía adorable.

 

Asentí como respuesta, luego conduje a KyungSoo a la habitación, no quería apartarme de él. Sus lágrimas cesaron cuando se quedó dormido.

 

[…]

 

**_KyungSoo_ **

 

Desperté unas horas más tarde, un poco más calmado, me había quedado dormido llorando, y eso no había pasado en mucho tiempo, tanto que olvide cuándo sucedió con exactitud. La visita inesperada  de ChaeYoung, su reacción, sus palabras, _«eres un estorbo...»_ , no creí que me afectarían tanto. Un estorbo, una molestia, era lo que había sido para mi abuela, y lo que había evitado ser para cualquier otra persona,  desde que me aleje de ella por mi bien, el de ella y de JiHoon.

 

Y ahora estaba siendo atormentado una vez más por mis inseguridades, llorando una vez más en la habitación _.  « ¿Y que si quiero casarme con KyungSoo, mamá? ¿Qué tiene de malo?... ¿Qué hay de malo en que aspire a que JiHoon vea en mí, una figura paterna?_ »

 

—Te traje la cena. —JongIn entró en la habitación, traía consigo una bandeja.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?—Dije limpiando el nuevo rastro de lágrimas en mi rostro.

 

—El resto de la tarde, JiHoon llegó a casa, ya comió y  término su tarea, —dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa se noche.

 

— ¿Tú estabas siendo serio con lo que dijiste en relación a JiHoon y a mí? ¿Tú realmente quieres eso? No...

 

—Lo quiero y no me importa cuánto tiempo me tomé para lograrlo. Te amo y voy demostrarlo. —JongIn sujetó mis manos. —No tengas dudas sobre mí, sé que te haces el fuerte ahora,  también sé que mi madre fue cruel.

 

»Pero, no permitas que eso te afecte y no eres una molestia para mí, —de alguna forma sus palabras fueron reconfortantes, como si hubiese sabido que clases de pensamientos estaban rondando mi cabeza.

 

JongIn posó su mano sobre mi rostro, acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me beso;  fue algo lento, suave, tierno. No quería que terminara, sin embargo, era inevitable.

 

—JongIn... Tengo hambre.

 

Él sonrió, busco la bandeja e intentó darme de comer en la boca; aunque quise negarme al principió, no soy un niño que aún no maneja bien los cubiertos o hace desastre con la comida, por amor al cielo, de igual forma JongIn insistió. Me reí y finalmente acepté. Luego al haber terminado la cena, nos quedamos en la cama solo abrazados, en silencio. Solo interrumpido por JiHoon quien, quería saber porque no había salido de la habitación. Fue una explicación breve, no tenía sentido dar detalles y agobiar a JiHoon; él  se quedó tranquilo con eso.

 

Las luces estaban apagadas, no podía dormir, y no quería pensar en lo sucedido porque no me haría bien, en lo absoluto y JongIn estaba en las mismas condiciones. No hablamos solo mantuvimos el silencio, hasta que el sueño nos ganó.

 

 En los últimos dos días JongIn había trabajado en casa,  más meloso de lo habitual; BaekHyun y ChanYeol nos visitaron tiempo después, BaekHyun estaba un poco nervioso por haber sido acompañado de ChanYeol, a la casa pero se calmó cuando le dije que eso no era un motivo de problema. Además, BaekHyun me había escrito para preguntar si ChanyYeol podría venir con él así que era de importancia, no para mí.

 

—Sabes, te debo una disculpa.

 

—Te lo dije, no debes hablar sobre ello. —Le dije, no quería tocar ese tema.

 

—Fui un idiota contigo y–

 

—Sigues siendo un idiota y para con esto ¿Quieres? Yo era una total molestia. Solo sigue adelante. — BaekHyun se burló por mis palabras. Tanto él como JongIn se mantuvieron en silencio.

 

— ¿Ya no me guardas rencor?

 

—No tientes a la suerte, estas hablando con alguien a quien los cambios de humor lo vuelven voluble. —Fue el turno de JongIn de reír.

 

Es completamente tonto de mi parte, alimentar la incomodidad entre ChanYeol, BaekHyun y yo. Además, tenía que estar tranquilo, ya bastante tenía con ChaeYoung y su desprecio hacia mí, de manera inevitable nos volveríamos a ver. Mientras siga relacionado con JongIn, tendría que aprender a lidiar con ella, aún mas ahora con dos pequeños en camino que no tienen culpa alguna que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien.

 

—Hablando de otra cosa ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que tienen planes de boda?

 

—Eso no es cierto. —Aclaré, seguido de una carcajada.

 

—Técnicamente le dije una revista que estoy comprometido. —JongIn volteo a verme, mejor dicho,  me mostró una sonrisa, —solo son pequeños detalles.

 

La visita de ChanYeol y BaekHyun, terminó por la tarde, después que JiHoon regresará a casa. JongIn y él intentaron, a falta de otra palabra para de describir el desastre en la cocina,  hacer la cena.

 

—Habría sido más sencillo dejar que yo lo hiciera, siento que me ven como un inútil.

 

 

—Fue su idea, —JiHoon señaló a JongIn, —yo no intento esto desde que tío BaekHyun, dejo esa mancha en la pared de la cocina de la antigua  casa.

 

— ¿Había una mancha en la cocina? —JongIn preguntó tenía una mancha de ¿harina? en el rostro.

 

—Sí, BaekHyun y JiHoon casi queman la cocina y la casa.

 

—En mi defensa era mucho más bajo y tío BaekHyun dijo que el se haría cargo, —JiHoon habló.

 

Lo que sea que ellos quisieron hacer y no lograron, así que la cena terminó siendo fuera de casa luego de limpiar el desastre. Regresamos a casa una hora después la cena. JiHoon pasó a su habitación y nosotros a la nuestra.

 

Las cosas se mantuvieron calmas, ChaeYoung ha mantenido su distancia desde su imprevista visita, calmando el nerviosismo que había dejado ella en JongIn; el siguiente mes y medio él había pasado mucho más tiempo con nosotros, probablemente una forma silenciosa de demostrar con hechos lo que me había afirmado en esa ocasión.

 

También JongIn, quería hablar con JiHoon, quien sospechaba que había algo serio asociado a él, aunque no insistiera en saber el porqué. Luego de meditarlo mucho,  hablé con JiHoon primero. — ¿JongIn quiere ser mi papá?

 

—Sí, más o menos eso fue lo dijo a su madre, con otras palabras y sí estás de acuerdo.

 

—La señora Kim se enojó por eso ¿cierto? Si JongIn se convierte en mi papá, ella sería mi abuela ¿no es así? —Preguntó.

 

—En parte, y eso supongo... aunque no estoy tan seguro que ella quiera conocerte.

 

— ¿Van a cambiar mi apellido? ¿No sería Do JiHoon, sino Kim JiHoon? Como los mellizos. —Sus preguntas no las esperaba, es decir él podría haber armado un alboroto, en cambio solo preguntó todo esto.

 

—No lo sé, lo que quiero saber es que piensas sobre eso.

 

—No me molesta, JongIn me agrada, —su respuesta me alegró y me quitó un peso de encima.

 

— ¿Estás seguro?

 

—Sí, de lo que no estoy seguro es que él pueda aguantar a dos bebés y adolescente, —me reí ante su comentario. —Papá tendrás un esposo calvo antes de los sesenta.

 

—JiHoon, no estoy casado.

 

—Todavía no, pero quien sabe por cuánto tiempo eso sea así, —declaró JiHoon.

 

—Aún no estoy seguro sobre eso, pero la posibilidad está allí.

 

JiHoon sonrió, —leí esa revista que llegó en el correo, JongIn cree que eres _especial y maravilloso._

 

—Solo es un tonto enamorado.

 


	11. Capítulo X: Te amo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado...

**__ **

**_JongIn_ **

**__ **

Estaba esperando a mi padre en un restaurante. Desde la discusión con mi madre y la molesta que se había retirado de casa, no había cruzado palabras con ella o mi padre. Cierto era que él no había intervenido de alguna manera en las discusiones, o situaciones tensas entre mi madre y yo, que se centraban en KyungSoo, su estatus social o económico y lo relacionado con JiHoon y de hecho me parecía un poco extraño que el quisiera verme, aún más que el motivo  principal de nuestro encuentro en ese establecimiento, haya sido mi último y desagradable encuentro con mi madre. Solo deseando que mi madre no lo  hubiese manipulado.

 

Mi padre llegó finalmente, estuve esperándolo allí quince minutos. La impuntualidad no  algo común en él. —Llegas tarde.

 

—Al igual que tú, tengo responsabilidades. —Dijo y tomó asiento frente a mí. — ¿Cómo has estado?

 

—Muy bien, feliz por mi futuro matrimonio. —Si estaba mintiendo, técnicamente, pero mi padre no tenía porque saberlo.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de esa decisión?

 

—Totalmente, tan seguro de eso, como de ser el padre de JiHoon. —Pude ver un pequeño rastro de sorpresa en él.

 

—No sé que decir, yo– ¿Conoces a KyungSoo lo suficiente como para dar ese paso en tu vida? Entiendo que él ahora va darte un hijo y que lo ideal sería que se criara dentro de un matrimonio, pero–

 

—Lo conozco lo suficiente, y no  intentes convencerme de lo contrario. Nos casaremos porque nos amamos y papá, KyungSoo y yo tendremos mellizos. —Le dije.

 

— ¿Mellizos? ¿Dos?

 

—También fue una sorpresa para nosotros. Aunque, ni él y yo esperábamos que pasara, sucedió y somos felices con eso. —Suspire ¿Quién más se acercaría a mí para intentar alejarme de KyungSoo? —no sé que te dijo mamá, pero KyungSoo, no busca mi dinero o un apellido para JiHoon. Puedo estar seguro de ello.

 

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

 

—Dudo mucho que alguien que esta tras mi dinero, o escalar de posición, sea tan reacio a recibir regalos costosos. —Revelé a mi padre. — O que desde principió cuestionara si realmente era bueno que entabláramos una relación, por encima de sus propios sentimientos.

 

—Puede ser un truco.

 

—Comprendo que pienses eso, pero tú no conoces a KyungSoo como yo. —Para él era sencillo decir esas cosas, lo único que sabía de KyungSoo provenía de una única fuente, mi madre. Pues de mí había escuchado muy poco. —Y no creó que entiendan, aunque te resuma lo que he vivido a su lado en estos años, KyungSoo no es la persona que se imaginan.

 

—Nunca te había visto tan seguro de algo o alguien. ¿Qué hizo KyungSoo en ti para que cambiaras tanto? Unos años atrás, hablar de matrimonio o nietos era como un repelente para ti.

 

—Es porque KyungSoo es la persona adecuada para mí. —Dije sin pensar en las palabras, era mi corazón hablando.

 

—Es tan... poco realista lo que dices. Describes a KyungSoo como la persona perfecta.

 

—Sé que él no es perfecto, pero yo no lo soy. —Le respondí, mi padre no se había tomado el tiempo en conocer a KyungSoo en todos estos años y no podría o debería dar un juicio.

 

—Me tome el atrevimiento de investigar la vida de KyungSoo. Absolutamente todo, quería estar seguro que solo era una exageración de parte de tu madre.

 

— ¿Entonces que fue todo este circo de preguntas? Si ya lo sabes todo ¿Qué planeabas revelar ante mi sobre el pasado de KyungSoo? —Si me moleste, mi padre no tenía ningún derecho en hacer eso.

 

 

—No te alteres. Ya no eres un niño, tu madre ya no puede decidir con quien puedes o no relacionarte. —Sus palabras me sorprendieron y me intrigaron. —Eres un hombre y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Solo quería estar seguro de lo que tú sientes.

 

»El informe del detective, no me mostró indicio alguno de segundas intenciones de parte de KyungSoo. No sé que tuvo que hacer el hombre pero me dijo que fuiste rechazado, muchas veces.

 

—Le insistí bastante para que me aceptará. —Reí al recordar aquellos momentos. — ¿Hay alguna otra cosa cierto?

 

—No sé si este enterado, obviamente tu madre no, de lo contrario tendría otro concepto de KyungSoo, probablemente.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? —Esa serena expresión en el rostro de mi padre, muy difícil de descifrar para mí. Ya había muchas sorpresas el día de hoy esa expresión en su rostro me decía que había algo más.

 

—Sobre su familia, su abuela para ser mas específico.

 

—KyungSoo, ellos no tienen una buena relación. Si es cierto, KyungSoo es el nieto de Bae SooAh, pero ella no lo reconoce de esa forma, ¿Algunas vez la escuchaste hablar de un nieto? —Dije, en todos estos años solo he llegado a saber de un par de postales que según KyungSoo eran de su abuela.

 

Y si mis padres pretendían que algún contacto con ella sería de algún beneficio, estoy casi seguro que no obtendría una buena respuesta.

 

—No, pero sus razones tendrá y no te preocupes de mi boca tu madre no sabrá sobre esta conversación.  Si esto es causa de un problema entre ustedes prefiero mantener mi boca cerrada.

 

—Gracias. —Eso me dejaba tranquilo.

 

Regrese a casa al atardecer, JiHoon estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, me saludo y de inmediato me dijo que KyungSoo estaba en la habitación. Camine hasta allí, él estaba recostado en la cama sumergido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

 

— ¿En qué piensas amor?

 

—Mmm... Hola, —recibí un beso de bienvenida.

 

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

 

—JiHoon y yo estábamos revisando algunas cajas. Ni siquiera se porque lo hice... Creí que se había perdido, pero la encontré. —KyungSoo me mostró una ecografía un poco vieja. —Es mi angelito... Tengo miedo JongIn.

 

Supe a que se refería. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, KyungSoo me correspondió de inmediato. Acaricié su espalda con algunos movimientos circulares.   —Tendremos a nuestros bebés en unos días; estaremos bien amor y te olvidarás del miedo que tienes.

**__ **

[…]

**_KyungSoo_ **

****

Todavía no puedo sacar de mi cabeza esa imagen, el rostro de felicidad de JongIn a saber que éramos los padres de una hermosa niña y guapo niño. TaeOh había nacido como su padre, el no tendría que pasar por un embarazo en el futuro, como JiHoon o yo. Eso reveló la prueba de sangre aquel día en hospital.

 

 JongIn no quería saber el sexo de nuestros pequeños hasta que fuese el momento, una dura lucha de llevar, mantener bajo llave la habitación de mis bebés para que la tentación no le ganara y averiguara aquello. Al final de todo,  la espera valió la pena, la expresión en su rostro, el nacimiento de nuestros pequeños... Todo valió la pena y eso me hace muy feliz, el miedo que tenía sobre el día del parto se esfumó muy rápido cuándo los vi después de ser llevado a la habitación de hospital.

 

BaekHyun, ChanYeol, YiXing  nos visitaron en el centro médico, aunque hubiese preferido que esperaran a que el médico nos diera el alta. Pasado ese tiempo, incluyendo mi propia recuperación por la cirugía, y el inicio de la nueva rutina, con pocas horas de sueño.

 

—Amor, —JongIn me beso en la frente. —Ve a la cama, yo me encargo de nuestros retoños. JiHoon puede ayudarme.

 

—JiHoon se quedará en casa de WonWoo hoy, su madre vino por ellos hace dos horas, JongIn estas sólo en esto.

 

—Ese chico es un poco raro. Vamos no seas terco. —Me alentó a alejarme del sofá.

 

—No lo es, conozco a su familia... —Un bostezo se me escapó.

 

JongIn casi me llevó cargado a la habitación,  dormimos una siesta, hasta que HyangGi mis despertó a ambos, y su llanto despertó a su hermano.

 

—Creo que alguien se despertó de mal humor, HyangGi es como JiHoon en las mañanas, un poco gruñona. —Me reí ante eso.

 

—Puedes repetir eso cuando ella quiera golpearte con una de sus almohadas, en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela.

 

— ¿JiHoon hizo eso? —JongIn estaba sorprendido.

 

—Lo hizo una vez y lo castigue por eso.

 

Después de alimentar a los niños, estábamos en el comedor,  con una taza de té y el monitor de bebés.

 

—Le mostré las fotos a mi padre, su favorita es donde estamos todos juntos.

 

—Eso es algo bueno. —El ambiente paso de ser lindo, apacible a muy tenso e incómodo.

 

Mi situación con ChaeYoung no ha tenido cambios realmente, aunque no ha perdido contacto con JongIn, sé que no soy tema de conversación entre ellos y  no era todo lo que él quería decirme. —Mi padre hizo una investigación sobre ti... No te lo dije antes porque no quería que te afectara de alguna manera, la fecha de parto estaba muy cerca y…

 

—No, te preocupes por eso y no  me sorprende  es algo que podría esperar, —su madre o su padre probablemente estaban buscando algo con que hacer que JongIn cambiara su opinión sobre mí y se apartara.

 

—Sabe sobre tu abuela, pero le pedí que no se lo mencionara a mi madre, si ella cambia su opinión sobre ti debe ser por lo que yo puedo percibir, no por que tan poderosa es tu abuela.

 

—Sabes que no me relacionó con SooAh. Mi abuela cree que todas mis decisiones son un gran  error. Yo soy un error para ella, aunque tu madre lo sepa, no servirá de mucho. — Dije.

 

JongIn no respondió,  qué podría añadir a eso, si mi abuela tiene prestigio, pero eso no sirve de nada aunque ChaeYoung  lo supiera no creo que cambie su opinión. Quiero que nos llevemos bien, incluso si  ella  sigue siendo una bruja clasista.

 

—Hablando de tu madre ¿Ella ha preguntado por ellos? —Solté, solo quería que mis hijos tuvieran un familia sin conflictos, no el desastre con el que crecí. Una simple postal para saber que esta bien, no se le puede llamar relación y esas es el único contacto que tengocon mi familia de sangre.  —JongIn... si tu madre quiere conocerlos yo no tengo problema.

 

 

 

—Amor, quien tiene que ceder es mi madre. Eres mi novio, _madre_ de mis hijos y eso nos une de por vida. —JongIn no estaba bromeando con esto. La expresión en su rostro, la mueca dibujada en su cara, que me corrobora lo que pienso. —Te amo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado...

 

—JongIn–

 

—Sé que no es el momento, sé lo que piensas, pero no voy rendirme antes de insistir lo que sea necesario.  —Esa sonrisa enmarcada que no sería capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión,  y sinceramente no quiero que lo haga. —Tal vez me tomé tres años y puede que en el camino, nuestra familia se haga más grande, quizás uno o dos hermanos o hermanas para JiHoon y ¿Por qué esa cara? Dije algo qué te molestara.

 

Negué como respuesta, él no había dicho al malo, al contrario,  eran muy buenos pensamientos a futuro. — ¿Estás seguro? ¿Es algún tipo de propuesta? Porque si es así voy rechazarla.

 

—Sí, estoy seguro de eso, amor y no es una propuesta, no por el momento. Planeo algo más elaborado, estar en pijamas mientras tomamos té no es parte de mis planes. 

 

—Aún no entiendo que viste en mí en primer lugar. —Declaré, porque siendo sincero no lo comprendo.

 

—A ti en general, y luego tu puño acercándose a mi rostro, no digo tu puño en mi rostro porque cerré los ojos poco antes de ser golpeado.

 

—JongIn eres un tonto. —Me reí ante si comentario.

 

—Lo soy, un  tonto enamorado y solo tuyo… Solo imagínalo Soo, tú y yo, JiHoon, HyangGi y TaeOh,  y un par de hermanitos para ellos correteando por toda la casa.

 

»Un perro jugando con los niños,  o un gato perezoso, amor  ¿qué cosas necesita un hurón mascota? »

 

—No tendremos un hurón Kim JongIn, —le dije, y JongIn respondió riendo. —No te burles, habló en serio, no tendremos un hurón de mascota.

 

—Bien, el hurón queda fuera, pero los planes de boda  a futuro se quedan. —JongIn intento negociar.

 

No podría estar seguro   de lo que sucedería con nosotros en el futuro, de mí parte había muchas cosas que solucionar, muchas barreras que eliminar y quizás algún días mostrar un poco de esa parte de mi que aun se encuentra tras una mascara.  —Tal vez... ¿quién sabe qué habrá para nosotros en el futuro?


	12. Capítulo XI: Solo debemos esperar que nos depara el destino.

**_JongIn_ **

 

Mi padre había querido conoces a los mellizos después de ver aquella fotografía familiar, KyungSoo no tenia problemas con eso, claro esta el no estaría presente, pues seria en casa de mis padres y después de la ultima  cena allí y la reacción de mi madre sobre su embarazo, KyungSoo lo concediera lugar no grato para él. Ambos preferimos evitar una confrontación con mi madre, así que solo fuésemos los mellizos y yo era nuestra mejor opción por el momento.      

 

—Nos vemos, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llama JongIn.

 

—Te avisaré cuando este camino a casa. —Deje a KyungSoo en el trabajo, eso lo habíamos acordado.

 

Conduje desde allí hasta la mansión de mis padres. Mentiría si no aceptara el hecho que estaba un poco nervioso; no por mi padre, lo que era inquietante era la incertidumbre ante la respuesta de mi madre. Ella no acepta a KyungSoo, mi relación con él y de hecho no hemos hablado mucho  en estos meses, después que se entero del embarazo de KyungSoo.   

 

—Hoy conocerán a los abuelos. Son mis padres, el abuelo esta emocionado por conocerlos.  La abuela tal vez no este en casa, pero tendremos otras oportunidades. —Claro si mi madre estaba dispuesta a conocer a mis hijos.

 

 —Vienes cargado.

 

—KyungSoo dice que exagero, pero para mi son necesarias estas cosas. —Dije, era gracioso de hecho verme tan atareado con un montón de cosas y KyungSoo me lo dicho demasiadas veces ya.

 

—Deberías escucharlo, tiene experiencia de primera mano.

 

—Lo sé... Padre te presento a tu nieta, HyangGi. —tomé a mi hija del porta-bebés, HyangGi tenía sus enormes y tiernos ojos puesto en mi padre. —Gi bebé, es el abuelo.

 

—Hola pequeña... Ella me sonrió, —Papá se veía feliz y quien no podría estarlo. Mis hijos son un   motivo de felicidad.

 

—El dormilón de aquí es TaeOh, durmió casi todo el camino.

 

— ¿Cómo se encuentra  KyungSoo? —Tenía a TaeOh en mis brazos medio dormido todavía.

 

—KyungSoo se… —Mi madre entro en la enorme sala de estar de la mansión.

  

Negar que la atmosfera paso de ser tranquila a totalmente incomoda, seria una completa mentira de mi parte.  Era como una especie de juego de miradas entre mi padre, mi madre y yo, y que podría decir del silencio que nos acompañaba.

 

—Hola… madre, ¿cómo  estás?

 

— ¿Son ellos? —fui ignorado eso es seguro. Y de hecho eso me  descoloco  un poco. En si fue por el interés de mi madre sobre mis hijos y el hecho que temía se hiciese realidad.       

 

—ChaeYeong, ¿quieres conocerlos? Te mostré esa fotografía pero nada se compara con verlos en persona. —mi padre interrumpió y gracias al cielo que lo hizo porque no estoy seguro que podría seguir soportando la incomodidad, además, me alegra que  él le haya mostrado esa imagen a mi madre.      

 

—No estoy tan segura que nuestro hijo, quiera que este cerca de ellos.

 

— ¿JongIn deseas que tu madre no conozca a su nieta y nieto de forma adecuada? — Mi padre si que sabe como aligerar la tensión, no es cierto, esto solo era más  difícil que antes.  

 

Sin embargo, Tanto KyungSoo  como yo, solo queríamos tranquilidad.   —Al contrario, solo quiero que nos llevemos en paz.

 

—Bien… ChaeYeong, esta pequeña señorita de  aquí se llama HyanGi y es tu nieta, que al parecer quiere mis antejos. — Al menos eso si que calmo  las cosas un poco.

 

Mi madre tomo a Gi en sus brazos, al principio ella tenia una postura rígida. Que no duro mucho, tener a mi pequeña en si brazos la hizo caer en el hechizo de Kim HyanGi. KyungSoo se burlo de mí, muchas veces al decir aquello, pero es difícil resistir el encanto de nuestra hija. Seguí los pasos de mi padre y me acerque con TaeOh, quien ahora si que estaba despierto. 

 

—TaeOh, él es… muy parecido a ti JongIn. —declaro mi madre con un sonrisa en su rostro que yo no había sido capaz de ver en mucho tiempo.

 

—Si me han dicho eso, JiHoon fue el primero en notarlo.

 

Mis padres estaban totalmente cautivados con los mellizos,  merecía quedar grabado para la posteridad. Y probablemente este exagerando, pero como podría no hacerlo la verlos tan felices a ambos, aunque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.  Mi padre nos dejo por unos minutos a los niños, mi madre y a mí.  Fui silencioso al principio; hasta que mi madre cortó esa atmosfera con sus palabras.       

 

—He tenido mi tiempo para reflexionar en estos meses. Y si KyungSoo  lo permite me gustaría conversar con él...,y pedir disculpas. —Y si que me sorprendió, una enorme impresión de hecho. Sin embargo no es algo que puedo asegurar, y teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido entre ambos en el pasado. Dudo que KyungSoo lo acepte con tanta facilidad.

 

—No lo sé madre… pero si es algo que deseas hacer con sinceridad, yo no voy a intervenir por ti. Lo hice en le pasado y solo fueron problemas. Tienes un camino difícil que recorrer con mi prometido y eso lo puedo asegurar.  Yo no estoy seguro de lo que me dices ahora.

 

[…]

**_KyungSoo_ **

****

Regrese a casa del trabajo, mucho antes que JongIn regresara con los mellizos de casa de sus padres. Tenía una taza de té en mi manos casi vacía, solo había hecho para calmarme; la espera me estaba matando y  lo menos que deseaba en ese momento  es ver a JongIn entra por la puerta principal  molesto porque su madre de alguna manera deprecio a nuestros pequeños. Si las uñas en mis manos fuese lo suficientemente largas probablemente las habría mordido hasta que ya no lo fuesen.

    

—Estoy en casa. —JiHoon regresó de la escuela.

 

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

 

—Bien, YeJin[1] tropezó  con un chico y este se cayó a un charco de lodo. Ella lo ayudó aunque ese tonto fue grosero, pero luego se disculpó y se fue corriendo. — JiHoon tomó asiento en el comedor.

 

— ¿Es por ese ridículo rumor?

 

—Sí, el chico se fue asustado al ver a Wonu, tú sabes que WonWoo es solo un tipo aburrido o lo que sea... ¿Qué hay de JongIn y los mellizos?  —Dijo, unas semanas atrás un mal intencionado rumor sobre uno de sus amigos se había regado en la escuela. Un chico de trece años al que por alguna razón alguien había inventado que su padre era parte de la mafia. _¡Él solo tiene un aspecto peculiar por el amor al cielo!_

 

—Su padre quería verlos, y eso significa que él tuvo que  llevarlos a la mansión… —Dije  suspirando, —donde también esta su madre.

 

— ¿Por eso parece que quieres halar tu cabello hasta que no quede nada en tu cabeza?

 

—Sí… estoy nervioso, ChaeYeong solo podría tener la mis reacción que tiene hacia ti o hacia mí, y de solo pensarlo me es frustrante. —Dije, dejando salir un suspiro lleno de frustración.  

 

—Eso si seria muy estúpido de su parte, pero las personas tienen sus propias formas de actuar y quien puede saber lo que hará esa señora.

 

Y era cierto no podría predecir la reacción de ChaeYeong, sin embargo, eso no alejaba de mi cabeza el ultimo incidente que tuvimos con ella. Solo desearía que las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas con ella.     

 

—Estoy en casa y necesito ayuda.  — Me apresure a caminar hasta la entrada,  tenía encima el bolso de los mellizos y el coche. JiHoon tomo su mochila y se fue a su habitación.

 

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste al llegar? No debes hacer malabares con el bolso, la carriola y los niños... ¿Cómo te fue? —Saque a TaeOh del coche y JongIn tomó a HyanGi. Ellos solo nos miraban con sus castaños ojos inocentes de lo que sucedía en ese momento.  

 

—Fue grandioso y... mi madre estaba en casa. —Su expresión cambió, era algo difícil de leer, no es que estuviese molesto o decepcionado, era más como una mezcla que no sabría describir con exactitud.   —Los adora KyungSoo, sabes pensé que ella no actuaría de buena forma cerca de ellos, pero no. Ella... quiere ser parte de sus vidas como abuela.

 

— ¿Qué piensa sobre eso? —Caminamos juntos hasta la sala con los mellizos en brazos.  

 

—No lo sé... ya sabes, ella parecía sincera y quiero creerle, es decir... solo que las cosas no son tan sencilla. Y no solo eso, amor mi madre quiere hablar contigo, y yo le dije que eso no sería sencillo. —JongIn parecía  aprensivo y no lo culpo por ello. Pero es su madre y él se encuentra una vez más entre la espada y la pared.

 

—No lo sé, yo no quiero más discusiones con tu madre, pero también estoy cansado de verla actuar y hablar mal De JiHoon. Yo solo no quiero otro espectáculo como de hace meses o la  cena para _limar_ _asperezas_. Si ella quiere verlos no tengo problema con que lo haga, es solo que…

 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sabes si mi madre realmente ha cambiado de actitud con relación a nosotros, a JiHoon, a todo esto, tendrá que demostrarlo y no solo a mí, sino a ti, a todos los que sean necesarios. —JongIn dijo quizás para que me calmara un poco y habría funcionado por un tiempo.

 

Al menos hasta que ChaeYeong decidió  aparecer sin previo aviso en mi trabajo. YiXing la dejo pasar a mi oficina creyendo que era una clienta nueva; mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió verla después de tanto tiempo, y que no me dejo fuera de si durante unos minutos.

 

— ¿Ellos se quedan contigo? —dijo después de un saludo austero. Se refería a que tenía a los mellizos conmigo. 

 

No confió en las agencias de niñeras, esas mujeres y donceles con todas sus credenciales y puede que solo sean unos lobos disfrazados de inocentes ovejas, y si puede que esté exagerando, pero hasta que pueda encontrar a la persona adecuada o una guardería, se quedarían conmigo. En un pequeño espacio que adecuamos para ellos en mi oficina.

 

—JongIn y yo aún no decidimos si una niñera o una guardería es lo adecuado. Aún estamos discutiéndolo.

 

— Iré directo al punto, presumo que mi hijo te hablo de esto así  no adornare esto ¿de acuerdo? Se que mis acciones hacia ti, y tu hijo no han sido las correctas… Esto no es fácil para mi KyungSoo, solo intentaba proteger el patrimonio de mi familia.

 

—Su dinero no me interesa señora, si eso es lo que insinúa. —Le respondí,  gracias a eso y a sus la tensión era palpable. —Ya se lo dije a JongIn, usted puede verlos cuando él visite a su esposo. No tengo objeción, es su abuela y lo que yo prefiero es que tengan una buena relación con sus abuelos...      Aunque me gustaría que pudiésemos llevarnos mejor de lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.         

        

_Y no una postal con un corto mensaje por mera cortesía._

 

—KyungSoo quiero disculparme por cada una de mis palabras, eso  es lo que vine a decirte. JongIn se ha topado con muchas personas en su vida y yo solo quería protegerlo. Y lo repito mis acciones no fueron las correctas… Me gustaría  si aún existe la posibilidad...

 

— ¿Usted cree que es tan sencillo, señora Kim? —  Dije, no voy mentirle en su cara, ni mucho menos le daría una falsa expectativa de esta situación.       

 

—Sé que no lo es, No con solo pedir perdón mi comportamiento previo seria eliminado. Pero por el momento, es lo primero que debo hacer. Luego será demostrar que mis intensiones son sinceras.

 

—No puedo confiar en usted, por ahora,  pero no voy negarme a la posibilidad de que nos llevemos bien. —dije para de alguna manera darle fin  a esta conversación, eso no quiere decir que me dejaría engañar por ella, si no era honesta  yo no seria tan cauto para dejarla hacerlo. 

 

Después de eso ella se entretuvo un rato con los mellizos y luego se fue. Le conté a YiXing quien era ChaeYeong y los motivos de su visita, _«Tu suegra es difícil, amigo la si viene  en otra ocasión no la dejare entrar sin anunciarla»._ Dejamos ese tema aun lado y seguimos con el trabajo  del día. Algunos presupuestos, y una que otra llamada. 

 

JongIn vino por mí y los niños, en el viaje a casa le dije sobre la visita de su madre, no fue una sorpresa para él, aunque que su madre fuese directamente a mi trabajo, cuando antes ni siquiera se nos hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que ella fuese hasta allá. 

 

—Solo debemos esperar que nos depara el destino. —Dijo mientras conducía.

 

—Eso fue demasiado romántico ¿no te parece? —Respondí burlándome un poco.

 

—Lo es pero me gusta como se escucha.  

 

No sería fácil para ChaeYeong demostrar que era sincera y de igual forma no lo seria para mí confiar siquiera en ella, ambos tendríamos que trabajar en ello y dejar que el futuro trajera un mejor panorama. No una fotografía de la familia perfecta, porque eso seria pedir un imposible, pero si algo quizás un poco cercano a eso.

 

  

 

 

[1] Es Ailee.


	13. Epílogo: ¿Quieres casarte con este tonto enamorado?

 

—Bien KyungSoo aún no llega y quiero que tener una conversación sería contigo.

 

—Bien... ¿qué es tan importante como para tener esa expresión en tu rostro? —Preguntó JiHoon, tenía una razón de gran importancia y quería la aprobación del chico.

 

—Quiero casarme con tu padre.

 

—Eso es algo que todos sabemos JongIn, recuerdas tus propias palabras ante a aquella revista, sus lectores creen que ya estan comprometidos. —Respondió él.

 

—Pero quiero tu aprobación,  así que dicho esto, ¿Do JiHoon tu me das tu permiso para hacerle esa pregunta a tu padre?  Sé que puedo hacerlo feliz, incluso más de lo que me hace...

 

—Para tu caballo vaquero, eso ya lo sé,  no eres bueno para disimular ese amor que le tienes a mi papá. —Exclamó JiHoon. — Mi respuesta es sí, pero si llegas meter la pata pagaras por ello, yo me encargare de eso.

 

Eso fue algo espeluznante de un chico de trece años, que no  aparentaba su edad a causa de su estatura. Después de esa conversación y esa advertencia, JiHoon y yo nos encontrábamos en una Joyería, unas semanas después  — ¿Cuál es más adecuado para KyungSoo? 

 

— ¿JongIn por qué estás tan seguro qué yo sabría eso? No puede ser muy ostentoso lo devolverá, sí lo es.

 

—Me dices que no sabes, pero me estas ayudando JiHoon. —La vendedora, nos observaba un poco raro. Bueno, en su defensa, quizás sea fuera de lo común. —Bien, ahora ¿qué haremos para sacar de la casa a KyungSoo el tiempo suficiente como para hacer la fiesta?

 

— ¿Y me preguntas a mí?

 

—Eres mi ayudante. —Declaré.

 

—Estas confiando tu fiesta de compromiso a un chico de trece años, que debería estar en su clase de guitarra y no en una joyería costosa acompañando a su posible padrastro, para elegir un anillo.

 

—Tu clase se canceló hoy y esa palabra se escucha un poco fea y KyungSoo me pido ir por ti, porque tienes demasiadas para llevr a casa tu solo.   —Repliqué  a su respuesta.

 

—JongIn todavía no se han casado, hablaremos de eso luego y es mejor que hables con tío BaekHyun yo no sirvo para esto.

 

—Bien, pero no lo digas a KyungSoo. —Le respondí.

 

—Si papá sospecha, hablaré.

 

—JiHoon por favor, —en ocasiones JiHoon me había ayudado, como en el cumpleaños de KyungSoo, claro es difícil convencer al chico, el soborno con dulces ya no es efectivo.

 

La adolescencia estaba ya haciendo acto de presencia, JiHoon mismo me lo había advertido, pero que chico a su edad no era un poco desafiante.

 

—Salvaré mi pellejo antes que el tuyo.

 

 Sonreí, es decir me causó gracia su comentario. —Pero no estamos haciendo algo malo, solo me ayudas con el anillo para tu papá.

 

—Ese es lindo. —JiHoon señaló una argolla sencilla, pero hermosa en su simpleza. — ¿Podemos irnos?

 

Terminé comprando, el anillo que JiHoon eligió y uno para mí. Después le pedí ayuda a BaekHyun y a YiXing, aunque todavía no habíamos encontrado la excusa creíble para sacar a KyungSoo de la casa, el tiempo suficiente para realizar lo necesario dentro de ella.

 

—Sabes YiXing podría ayudar. Creo que su madre le hará una visita.

 

—Tenemos todo, BaekHyun y creo que KyungSoo sospecha, —suspiré ante eso, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de mi objetivo.

 

—Probablemente... JiHoon no ha hablado ¿cierto?

 

—No, aunque me dijo que a la menor sospecha él hablará. —Después de hablar con BaekHyun, regrese a casa.

 

Seguimos con lo planeado  y sin tener la menor idea de como evitar que KyungSoo nos descubriera. Un par de días, quizás un poco menos. JiHoon nos dio la solución; YiXing se llevaría a KyungSoo de la casa, mientras JiHoon, BaekHyun y yo crearíamos el ambiente. Claro esta, TaeOh y HyangGi se quedarían conmigo y JiHoon. Me levanté temprano, hice el intento una vez más de un desayuno sencillo, YiXing vendría por KyungSoo después del desayuno, por suerte esta vez no fui tan desastroso.

 

YiXing vino por KyungSoo. —Nos vemos, no quemen la casa, JiHoon debe terminar su proyecto y...

 

—Papá llegarás tarde, y prometiste ayudar a YiXing– hyung.

 

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?  —JiHoon y yo nos miramos mutuamente. — ¿Por qué el apuro?

 

JiHoon  Hablaría y la bonita reunión sorpresa,  que habíamos planeado ya no sería sorpresa.

 

—KyungSoo tenemos que irnos, mi madre  nos espera y a ella no quieres hacerla esperar.

 

—Si me necesitan sólo me llaman y estaré de regreso lo antes posible. —KyungSoo nos repitió una última vez antes de salir.

 

YiXing lo distraería el tiempo suficiente para lo que haríamos. BaekHyun había conseguido reservar un pequeño restaurante para nuestro pequeño grupo,  amigos y familia. Me lleve a los bebés y a JiHoon, con todo lo necesario, aún cuando parecía un animal de carga.

 

Era un lugar decente no muy grande u ostentoso, KyungSoo no cruzaría por la puerta principal si así lo fuese. Estuvimos un buen rato allí, moviendo de un lado a otro para que la decoración fuse como BaekHyun la había imaginado. Mientras JiHoon era el custodio de los anillos. Finalizado todo aquello y después de regresar a casa para cambiar mi ropa y la de los niños, JiHoon también debía hacerlo. 

 

Regresamos al restaurante cerca del atardecer.  Llame a YiXing para que trajese a KyungSoo con nosotros, con la excusa que estaríamos allí por su madre o algo así, ella también estaba al tanto de este plan descabellado como la había llamado JiHoon.

 

La madre de YiXing, él y KyungSoo llegaron, decir que no estaba nervioso seria mentir.  Cenamos y todo el punto era fingir que la celebración era por cualquier otro motivo, y no es como si fuésemos buenos en la actuación, a BaekHyun casi suelta la sopa antes de tiempo; así que antes que uno de los presentes, arruinara mi petición o que JiHoon hablara con su papá, que seria lo mismo en pocas palabras.

 

Le pedí a JiHoon los anillos, me acerque a KyungSoo que me siguiera y quien ya sospechaba de tanto secreto mal disimulado entre tanta gente. Y le pedí que me acompañara. 

 

Sin arrodillarme abrí la caja que contenía los anillos —Sé que puede ser un poco apresurado,  pero estoy seguro que te amo, eres la persona con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… Así que en este lugar frente a nuestros amigos, mis padres, delante de estas  que son parte de nuestra familia, Do KyungSoo ¿quieres casarte con este tonto enamorado?

     

Kyungsoo estaba perplejo sin duda alguna esa expresión de asombro y confusión  estaba dibujada en su rostro. Lo había dejado sin palabras y eso me estaba asustando, consiente de podría ser rechazado, pero eso no seria un motivo para rendirme.  Me acerque más a KyungSoo y lo abrace.

 

—Si esto te aterra esta bien  si dices que no, eso no va a cambiar nuestra relación, amor.

 

—Y-yo, —Fue un murmullo que apenas logre escuchar a pesar de la corta distancia entre nosotros y podía  sentir su acelerado corazón latir —no es que no quiera y-yo s-solo…

 

 Las personas que nos rodeaban todavía permanecían en silencio, quietos ante la espera. KyungSoo tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso; no sabría interpretar eso como un sí.  El hermoso contacto entre nosotros terminó, KyungSoo me vio a los ojos, y las palabras aún no salían de su boca. Nos quedamos así un rato solo viéndonos y ya no sabia decir si estaba asustado por ser rechazado o si KyungSoo estaba alterado por la situación.

 

—Espero que eso una respuesta para ti — KyungSoo dijo aquello tan bajo, que tal vez fui el único que lo escucho.

 

— ¿Eso es un sí? —Quizás fue tonto de mi parte, pero necesitaba confirmarlo, el me había besado, ¿eso era un respuesta afirmativa silenciosa? 

 

—Es un sí.

 

<


End file.
